How Naruto Should have end
by archangel123
Summary: My 1st story, I've tried to make an alternate ending to the manga for Naruto fan in general and NS fan who are disappointed with the ending. It should be clear that the end pairing in this story is NS at the end so if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. Naruto isn't mine, nor this awesome cover image if it appear.
1. Chapter 1 The aftermath of their fight

**How Naruto should have end**

**A.N :** I wrote this story to help me heal from the mess that was the last 2 Naruto chapters. The goal is to have an ending with all the character act in character because 699-700 make all 3 main characters OOC as hell. I add the romance tag, since I've tried to resolve all 3 main pairing in some way and hinting where I'm going with it. Mostly however, I've tried to fix what I called loose end like not seeing Sasuke and Naruto breaking the tsukuyomi for example. It's for Naruto fan in general and the way it's written, it is specifically for NS fan since this is the pairing I'm going with in this story. If you can't stand this pairing, just don't come read it. So enjoy :)

Character thought: ( )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The aftermath of their fight<strong> **(699 start) **

Sakura and Kakashi arrive at the valley, they saw both Naruto and Sasuke exhausted, on their back with their missing arm.

"Hello Sakura-Chan , said a beat up Naruto."

"You're both idiots, you almost kill each other."

"Common Sakura-Chan, it's teme over there that tried to take my dream of being Hokage."

"Maybe but if you weren't so stubborn in the 1st place, maybe you could have joined me."

"To take over the world, no thank you."

"Loser."

"SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU, said a angry Sakura."

Kakashi was watching his 3 students and did notice that both Naruto and Sasuke were smiling while having "their argument" and couldn't help thinking that this fight has at least ended better than the last time, at least from a psychological point of view. Physically, they both lost one arm.

"I'm gonna have to make the both of you on your feet, if we are to break that genjutsu and end this." said the medic.

With that the pinkette made a few handsign before saying Kuchiyose no jutsu. A small slug appear beside Sasuke.

"Lady Katsuyu, your able to distinguish the cell from the 1st Hokage that are in Sasuke-kun body, right?"

"Aye."answer the slug

"OK, I'm gonna needed you to stimulate those cell with your healing chakra. With that , we should be able to regrow his arm. I'll transfer you a quarter of my chakra to help you boost the healing."

"But Sakura, you just broke out of the genjutsu, 1/4 of your chakra won't be enough to stimulate the cell." said Kakashi.

"Don't worry, I didn't sleep well with all the war and all, I see myself dying 2 or 3 time before I've broke Sasuke's genjutsu. After that, I was exhausted and with barely 2 hour of sleep, I let myself go. I've fully recover my chakra and I've got more than enough to heal them both."

"And how would you heal Naruto? He doesn't have Hashirama's Cell."

"I've already develop a way to heal Naruto's arm. I did expected him to be reckless and develop a jutsu even more powerful than the Rasen-Shuriken when he face off against Sasuke-kun. I expect them to clash those two powerful technique and that they probably might both lose an arm. After all, none of them listen to you sensei when you explain to them that clashing a Chidori with a Rasengan is a bad and dangerous idea."

The Uchiha grunt while Naruto kind of pout at that last comment.

"I'm gonna stimulate the Kyubi's chakra with my own chakra to help him heal Naruto. I've read in your report that Sasuke jab a Chidori in Naruto's chest and that it appear to have heal afterward. The only plausible explanation is that the nine..."

"Kurama, the fox name is Kurama" said the blond weakly.

"Ok, Kurama's chakra was able to heal him. I'm gonna transfer most of my chakra in Naruto, more specifically to Kurama. That way he should be able to regrow Naruto arm in theory."

(She really think this through) thought Kakashi. "Impressive"

"Sakura-Chan is amazing."said the impressed blond

(She's good) think Sasuke."

"Now stop talking, it goes for you too Sasuke, I need to concentrate on this and you both lost too much blood."

Just before the medic begin to threat her teammate Naruto said something that hit her but decide to focus on her task at hand. She'll ask question later.

"You know, with that seal on your forehead, it even charmer than before, I definitely want to kiss it even more."

Then the leaf's hero pass out. Sakura goes to an expression of shock and surprised at 1st to a serious one. She then begin to heal the blond while Katsuyu begin to heal the last Uchiha. After what seem hour, both of their arm were replace. They were waiting for Naruto to wake up to break the Tsukuyomi.

Sakura thanks her slug for her great work before she disappear home. Sasuke sat up, look at Kakashi ans Sakura and said:

"Listen, I'm not so good with apology, but I want to say to the both of you that I am sorry for being a jerk. I thought you unnecessary and useless but in the end, it's by working with you that Naruto and I could pull this off. Even now, if it wasn't for you Sakura, we'll probably both be dead due to blood loss. You even repair both our arm. You've really grown as a medic."

"Apologies accepted for my part Sasuke, just promise you won't lose your cool again." said his ex-sensei while reading his favorite book.

"I accepted your apology too. It's good to finally get your acknowledgment as a teammate, but you're sure can make a girl wait. Consider yourself lucky to have that arm though. I'll never expected that you have the 1st Hokage cell. I always wanted to save you both but I only planned to repair Naruto's arm. And don't tried to get in a serious fight with him. Next time you might not get any treatment from me."

"Understood. And thank you both again."

Naruto begin to wake up and mumbling something along those line.

"Hmmm this bowl of ramen look so delicious..."

"Wake up already Naruto."

Naruto sat up and then ask without thinking : "Sakura-chan, wanna go grab some ramen?"

"Maybe after you remember that we have the tsukuyomi to break."

"YOU RIGHT... SASUKE WE NEED TO BREAK THIS GENJUTSU."

"NOT SO LOUD IDIOT, I'M RIGHT HERE."

"NOW YOUR THE ONE BEING LOUD"

"YOUR BOTH BEING TO LOUD SO STOP IT"

Kakashi close his book and then whistle louder than his 3 bickering students before saying calmly

"Now that I've got your attention, how about we free everyone."

The 3 exchange glance and secretly agreed that this wasn't the time for this. The medic give both her patients blood pills to replace the blood that they both lost before all team 7 heading toward the tree. Then Naruto and Sasuke use their combine power to free everyone from the Tsukuyomi. The cocoons where the ninja were hold release them back to the real world. Some of them were happy to be back, knowing that they were trap in a dream while others take it harder to be back in reality.

Sasuke separate from team 7 to met back with Taka and Orochimaru while team Kakashi met the 5 kages and debrief them on what happen.

The Raikage then declare.

"AS OF TODAY, THE 4TH GREAT NINJA WAR END. THE ALLIANCE OF SHINOBI HAS WON, WE ARE THE VICTOR. IT WASN'T EASY AND IT WASN'T WITHOUT PAYING A PRICE ( Imagine panel with Hinata thinking about Neji, Shikamaru and Ino abou their dad) BUT IN THE END THE UNION OF OUR NATION IS WHAT KEPT US ALIVE. GO BACK HOME TAKE TIME TO CELEBRATE OUR VICTORY AND GRIEVE FOR THOSE WHO LOST SOMEONE".

Tsunade then decide to declare to the 4 other Kages and Mifune

"In 2 weeks, I'd like us to meet to talk about the aftermath of the war. I suggest we held another summit in the leaf village. The Samurai are welcome as well."

All agreed with this statement

"As of Sasuke and company, we'll be holding them in prison until that summit Naruto, we'll decide what we will do with them there."

Everyone agreed again.

Back to him Sasuke tells his teammate and his sannin counterpart that they will cooperate with the leaf village. They've all agreed. Kabuto decide to do the same as he felt that he must atone for his crime.

The war is over, the ninja alliance won.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be called Visit.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Visiting

**Chapter 2: Visit **

A.N : Chapter 2 will threat of SS resolution Character thought ( ) **Bold : Inner Sakura .  
><strong>The resolution will be Sakura center because she's the one having feeling for Sasuke, the manga never show him caring about her. And I want her to be strong as her character, not return to her 12 years old self. That's why she got a little fun with Sasuke for those who find it too Sakura centric. She's the one who needed closure. Sasuke never shown affection for her up to 698 so this chapter is lighter, I must admit. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Sakura wake up earlier this morning. Today will be a big day. She couldn't help it but wanted to know why Naruto would have said those word. Maybe Sasuke told him to tell her that. That is what she thought at 1st but he should know that having Naruto recited those words won't make any difference. They have to come from the heart. But then again, since when Sasuke knew anything so personal about her. She had to go ask him before the ceremony begin. Today will be the day where the leaf honor their fallen ninja. She finish dressing up before leaving home. The ceremony will be in 2 hours so she had to make this quick. She needed to know.<p>

She arrived at the temporary holding cell facility. They didn't send Sasuke and the rest straight to prison. The Kages will take their decision at the new summit in 3 days. It was her 1st visit alone since Sasuke's been in a cell. Normally, Naruto goes with her and he's the most talkative of the three, so the conversation might been awkward in her mind. At least since Kabuto, Orochimaru and Taka were the first prisoner they've got since the pain attack, they each have their own cell. Each of them is separate, so the prisoner can't communicate with the others and they got chakra sealing handcuff. Of course, Kabuto could break free by using sage mode, but he's the one who felt the most guilt among the group. After all, he was one of the main enemy during the war. All these deaths were in his hand, in his mind.

After checking up to the anbu she finally arrive to Sasuke cell. They open the door and let Sakura in.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun"

"Hmm... Naruto is sick?"

"No he didn't know I was coming here today. And yeah I'm doing well."

"Great, me too"

"I have a question for you, I want you to answer it with the best of your knowledge ok."

"Fine."

"Do you remember the day when we first become a team, we were both sitting on that bench. You said something to me, would you mind repeat it to me please."

"Come on Sakura, that was a long time ago, we were kid."

"Don't be shy, I just want you to tell me with the best of your knowledge."

"Pfft . You're annoying."

"I just want the truth."

"Well that's the truth, I said to you that you're annoying and something about you being worst than Naruto."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else"

"And you never talk to Naruto about me during the war in any for" ( **Great Sakura, now you're being paranoid) **

"Not at all, why would I?"

**"Told ya"**

"Ok, thanks Sasuke, I think that answer my question."

"Good, for a moment I was afraid you ask me if I love you"

"I love you Sasuke, but like family, I'm not into you anymore."

"Since when?"

"I don't know, HOW MANY TIME HAVE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME?"

"Listen, I've already apologize for that."

"You didn't, you last apology was for the way you threat me and Kakashi-sensei during the war. You never say sorry for trying to kill you."

"Tsk... you right. Well I told you I'm not so good at this. Well... I'm sorry."

"I'll accept it after you do as I tell."

"I guess" (Damn it, what with that devious smile, that can't be good)

"I want you to close your eye and DON'T MOVE."

"What is on your mind?"

"You'll see."

"ok ok, do it quick." (Getting one of her punch without my chakra will probably kill me I don't want to...WTF)"

What Sasuke feel was Sakura lips on his.

"Well, now we can say that all of the member of team 7 kiss each other. Who would believe that my 2 teammate got their 1st kiss together before kissing me. And though I still find you handsome, I didn't feel anything during this kiss. I needed to make sure I am over you and don't dream, this is the only time my lips will met yours."

"Don't bring up that incident again, said Sasuke shivering at the thought of kissing Naruto. His 2nd kiss was definitely better than the 1st but he think that she don't need to know that."

"Good, before I leave I wanted to know one last thing."

"Don't you think I did enough, I mean you asked you're question, you kissed me. Shouldn't you just accepted my apology?"

"You're at 2 favor for 3 murder attempt."

"Fine, fine what is it?"

"Did something happen to you before we met that day, on the bench?"

Sasuke tried to think hard until he remember getting jumped by Naruto and his clone and get tied up. That was an embarrassing memory, because he was the genius and Naruto was the dead last and he manage to hit an ambush on him. Nobody knew about that.

"Nothing happen."

"Something did happen then? Don't lie to me Sasuke."

"Narutosuccessfullyambushmeantiemeup"

"What was that?"

"Naruto Successfully ambush me and tie me up."

Sakura couldn't help but have a little laugh because for the 1st time, she saw Sasuke embarrass for something. Plus who would have known that Naruto back then could ambush Sasuke.

"Alright that's is all I need to know. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me, as long as you won't tell mine."

"Which is?"

"Already told you, all member of team 7, except sensei of course have lip lock. The only thing is that Naruto don't know that yet. And by that I don't mean ours."

"Oh."

"I've got to go, the ceremony will begin soon and Sasuke, I accept your apology and I'm glad to have you back."

"Thanks and Sakura, you look nice in that black dress."

"Thank you Sasuke . You see, giving a compliment to a girl once in a while won't kill you. Plus it doesn't mean she'll go all fangirl mode on you for it."

Sakura then exit from Sasuke's cell and close the door. She did got some answer but still got some question. How to explain that other Sasuke? ** Another time girl, you don't want to show up late today.**

* * *

><p>Next chapter is called grieving<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Grieving

**Chapter 3: Grieving**

**A.N:** This chapter is about the grieving process of the known dead in the war. It's like in 3 part. 1 part is the ceremony, part 2 happen all at the same time. We follow Naruto comfort Hinata about Neji's death, Sakura comforting Ino's about Inoichi' death and Choji comfort Shikamaru about Shikaku's death. It end with Naruto exiting of the prison cell and talking with Kakashi about Obito's will.

* * *

><p>It was a sad day. The clouds were gray but no rain would fall. There was a small breeze that could make the leaves dance. Everyone has arrive at the cemetery. They added a couple of name on the stone dedicated to remember the fallen ninjas that have fought valiantly through the war. It was their day for mourning their lost one. Among the new carved names, you could read Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and Neji Hyuga. To give you a picture of the main crowd, you got Naruto Uzumaki in the front row at the center. To his right, you have Hinata Hyuga with her teammate, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Abruame plus Rock lee and Tenten. To his left, you have Sakura Haruno next to Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Behind him you could see Kakashi Hatake with Sai, Yamato and Shizune. Gai couldn't make it since he was still recovering from the 8 gates. The 5th Hokage goes in front of the crowd and take the stage. She then said:<p>

"Today, we're here to give the proper ceremony to our loved one. We here to remember the noble sacrifice they made for us to give us peace. For some of you here, it was your 1st war. Now that you have live one, remember that it is an awful thing that we should tried to avoid as any cost and that peace isn't free as well. War only bring pain, horror and death to those who live it. Those men, women, father, mother, family, some younger, some older have paid the ultimate price to protect what was most precious to them. I've lost too much due to war as most of you know and I sadly can't say that the pain will cease completely. But we have to live on, to progress with our live because it would tarnish the sacrifices our comrades have made. We're shinobi. We're fight and die. Let's our lives be their legacy and I promise you as Hokage that we will do everything in our power to maintain the peace that they fought for. Their ideals and their will have been pass to us and their Will of fire will stay strong in our village. Now, let's take a moment of silence to honor their memories."

After the ceremony was over, Kakashi goes with Lee and Tenten to see how Guy was doing at the hospital. Meanwhile, the other rookie said good-bye to each other and leaving with different group after saying their condolence to Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata and good bye to each other. Naruto leaves with Kurenai's team, while Sakura leaves with Asuma's team.

* * *

><p>On the east side of Konoha, we have Naruto with Kiba, Shino and Hinata.<p>

"Well I hate funeral, it is kind of grim. Plus you were really strong Hinata, you didn't even cried. How about we spare on the training ground to help us forget a little bit this scene." Said Kiba

"Agreed, we could do a team sparing exercise."added Shino

"Sorry guys, go without me, I don't really feel like training. I think I will head you."

"I'd pass too, I will take Hinata back home before going visiting Teme. Will be my 1st time alone with him since Sakura-chan said she prefer take the day with Ino."

"Ok guys, then I guess we'll see you around." said the dog boy

"See you later guys." Naruto said

Hinata and Shino didn't answer before both guys disappear to the training ground. The real reason Naruto wanted to take Hinata home was because he knew she wasn't fine because of the look she had. The one where you bottle all you emotion inside and you're about to break down. He had the same at a younger age and when he grief for his late master. The blond decide to raise up his voice and ask simple question :

"Are you alright?"

The look of concern she saw the Jinchuriki give her was the last straw before she break down in tears.

"Why? Why it wasn't me? Why I wasn't strong enough?"

"Hinata, what happen to Neji wasn't your fault."

"It was Naruto, it really was. I was too emotional and I just step in front of you to protect you from harm. I didn't think about saving myself, I didn't think like a ninja, I just step in front ready to die while I could have just deflect this attack with my rotation. Neji jump at the last second so he couldn't but I could have, I should have."

The leaf hero remember all too well how this situation was familiar with Jiraiya, how he think that if he were with him, he could have save him. He should have save him. He decide to envelop the Hyuga heiress in a hug, lightly tap her back and said:

"Listen Hinata, I don't have all the answer but I know this. Neji was a genius. If he could use rotation, he would have. You both use your Byakugan up to a level of extension during the war. Remember what you said to me during the war and what granny just said now. The will of fire from Neji has been pass out to you. I told him during the chunin exam that I will change the Hyuga way. I intend to keep that promise but I will need your help for this one. Let it all out, it's normal but don't felt guilty about what happen. Neji make is choice, not because of destiny, not because of the bird seal, but because he wanted to save his cousin that he loves."

Hinata keep sobbing a bit before she finally calm down.

"You right Naruto. Thank you for the heads-up , I really need it."

"Well let's just say we're even after you snap me out of it in the war."

"Even then."Hinata said smiling

"Even" answer the blond while returning the smile.

Naruto drop her home afterward before going to the holding cell.

* * *

><p>At the same time on the west-side of Konoha. The current Ino-Shika-Cho trio were walking with our favorite pinkette who ask:<p>

"So what do you want to do guys."

"I guess I'm going to go on a nice rooftop to watch the cloud and think a bit about today." said Shikamaru

"May I come with you?" asked Choji

"Sure man." said Shikamaru

"I'll think I'll pass on the watching cloud movement, what do you think forehead?"

"I guess I'll pass too and stick with you Ino-pig."

"Well we better get going before their go at it Choji"

With that both ninja head up to a rooftop, leaving the girl together. Sakura begin to ask

"On a more serious note, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I mean Shika and I were already mourning before everyone else our parents."

"What do you mean?"

"Because the last thing my father did was to enter with Shikaku into Shikamaru's and my mind. They both gave us their last word and then, I felt him Sakura, I felt him die. She said with watering eyes as she recall the memory."

"Oh my god Ino, I didn't know." said the pinkette before giving her best friend a hug.

Ino return the hug and they stay like that for like 30 sec before breaking the hug.

"You know what my father said to me?"

"I sure like to know."

"He said that I have grown into a beautiful flower and that he was glad I have found a positive love. At 1st I though it was talking about my feeling for Sasuke, but he said that it has other meaning. He was proud of the bond I have made with my friends. I know that Shikamaru ad Choji will always be there for me but I'm glad to see that you really are my best friend Sakura. I told you you'll blossom in a beautiful flower and boy was I right."

"Well thank you Ino, I'm glad to have you has my best friend too. Without you, I'll probably never been the person I am today. I really glad I met you too."

" Thank you." Ino said while starting another hug with Sakura. The Yamanaka being the more devious of the two whisper to the other girls hear

"I'll always be there for you, even with that big forehead of yours."

"Me too Ino-pig."

The girls let go of the hug and decide to go shopping.

* * *

><p>Back to the rooftop, Shikamaru and Choji were relaxing watching the cloud.<p>

"Hey Choji,"

"Hmm".

"You want to ask me how am I doing with my dad death?"

"Still has perceptive as ever."

"Well, it's a little like when Asuma-sensei pass away. The difference is that I can go to get revenge this time since everyone involve in his death are already dead. I did have the chance to say good by to him. I've already cried for him when we get back from the war but now I have to take care of my mom. I suddenly become the man of the house. All those new responsibility keep coming and coming. It's such a drag. But then again, I can't really complain. We're alive, we survive and we must learn the new generation all we did learn from this war. The 5th is right."

"I know what you're talking about, I mean I just become leader of my clan. I need to be strong for the sake of my people. I don't know if I'm ready but we must try to do our best to fill our parent shoes in a way."

"Yeah you're right."

"And I have nothing to worry, I've got you and Ino to back me up if I'm in trouble."

"Yep, we still a team and we'll always have each other back."

They turned around and fist bump. Shikamaru then pull a bag of his friends favorite chips out from his pocket and they pass the afternoon at looking at the sky and eating chips.

* * *

><p>It was late in Konoha and Naruto just come out from the holding cell. The sky was dark and the blond decide to go home. On his way, he see Kakashi near the commemorative stone. The student initiate the conversation:<p>

"Kakashi-Sensei"

"Hi Naruto, guess I really was deep in my thought, I didn't hear you coming."

"You came here to visit him."

"Yeah."

"He was really a good guy in the end, I'll never forgive him, Obito Uchiha."

"He was a good guy indeed, he really make me think of you. He lack talent discipline, was loud and sometime goofy."

"HEY"

"But he has a good heart, never stop trying until he get it right, you were just like him when you started. I couldn't believe it was him all along."

"What's matter is that he learn from his mistake and he even help us to defeat Kaguya in the end. He was saved from darkness."

"You're right he was. You know Naruto, if Obito would be alive and never left the village, he might have been the Hokage as we speak."

"He sure would have been XD."

"He ask me something about you, want to know what this is?"

"What is it?"

"He wants you to be the next Hokage, the 7th Hokage to be more precise, he wants me to be the 6th."

"Kakashi-sensei … Hokage"

"Here what I promise to you Naruto, I'll make everything in my power for you to become Hokage. It was my job as a teacher but now it's the last will of my best friend as well. So after the summit, I'll be training you to be the next Hokage."

"Don't worry sensei, I will be Hokage, the greatest of them all, that's my dream and it won't change."

"That's all I want to hear."

Naruto then greet Kakashi good-bye go back to his apartment and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Ok this one is done as well. Next chapter is about that 5 Kage summit. It'll be called the aftermath of war<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The aftermath of war

**Chapter 4: The aftermath of the war **

A.N: Thank you guys for being patient with me. I begin a hell of a week at school so I probably might not update for a while after this chapter. But you never know because yesterday I wanted to send an author note to notify you, and I end up making 2 chapters instead.

Anyway, this chapter will be about the kage summit of in leaf. The 5 kage will discuss of what happen in the war and they will talk about the status of their villages in their nations. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi will be allowed to attend, because they kind of save the world, some of them will brief the kage on certain subject and that last fight with Kaguya. This is the longer chapter I've made and probably the hardest and not the most interesting. It's about resolving some plotholes I've found in the ending. Mainly, what happen to the rogue ninja how they get a pardon, the tailed beast and the status of the 5 nations about the ninja system in place. **Inner. **Character thinking ()

Anyway, let's get on with the story.

* * *

><p>Today was a big day in the leaf village. It will be a 1st in the history of the 5 great nations. A Kage summit that won't be held in a neutral territory. Though Kakashi as already give a full report on the fight with Kaguya to Tsunade, all participants of that fight are exceptionally allowed to be in a room. Well that is, if they can make it in the room before it start because as of right now, our favorite knucklehead ninja is deeply asleep. Fortunately or to his point of view, unfortunately for him, he is about to get a hell of an awakening, as a certain pinkette stop by his apartment to make sure that he's ready. She knock a few time on his door but no answer. She knew that he never lock the door anyway since he had nothing worth a fortune at home. She know on his bedroom and too her surprise the door open. What she see was a still sleeping Naruto, with no blanket, wearing a frog pajama. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Here it was, the savior of the leaf, the hero of the war in pajama sleeping like a kid. No matter how powerful he gets, he still keep is inner child alive. That was a part of who he was and she's always like that in him.<p>

**"So cute**"

(Wait we're here to wake him up.)

Naruto than mumble something...

"Sakura's ramen is the best... she's the best cook in the world, believe it" (Node to rock lee:spring time of youth)

Sakura's blush at the unconscious complement. So she tried to wake him up gently.

"Naruto time to wake up."

"Not yet granny, I don't want to go on mission now.", the blond said while being still asleep.

"Cmon Naruto."

"Leave me alone old hag."

Even though he was still sleeping, a vein pop in Sakura's forehead. Her mind know that they needed to be there quickly, the old hag comment just give her the motivation to do so.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI WAKE THE HELL UP"

Naruto almost jump to the roof before falling outside his bed.

"Sakura-chan, you don't needed to be so rude"

"Sorry, I know you didn't talk to me but when you said leave me alone old hag, I was there trying to wake you up. Plus we need to be to the Hokage tower in 15 min. for the summit. You know they're gonna deal with Sasuke's group on that summit right."

"15 min. You should have wake me up sooner, I'm gonna turn up like Kakashi Sensei."

"There is no way you'll be late like Kakashi sensei, I let you change so I'll wait outside your apartment, I knew you're a late sleeper so I brought you this apple. Better have something on your stomach right." said a smiling Sakura

"Right, thanks Sakura-chan for everything, I'll eat it on the way." answer Naruto.

He made a quick change of clothes to his usual fighting attire. He joined up with Sakura and together, they made their way to the Hokage building. Once they arrived, they've been greeted by Kakashi at the entrance

"Naruto, Sakura, I've been waiting for you. I did have time to catch up to my reading at least, let me show you the room where we needed to go."

While they were walking, Sakura whispering to Naruto something about having pass the first step to surpass his late sensei. Naruto just shiver at the thought while she's giggle at his reaction. Kakashi just smile under his mask seeing his two student casually talking and be themselves, even after the war. Once they arrive in a room, they see that it looks more like a tribunal, where the 5 kages and Mifune wear in front. Sasuke, the rest of Taka, Orochimaru and Kabuto were already sitting to the left side of the room,with chakra sealing handcuff while on the right side, you've got all the kages personal escort.

"Naruto, Sakura , Kakashi, we've been expected you, please have a sit here." said Tsunade

"Thanks Grandma"

"I guess that is everyone, said the Tsuchikage."

"Guess so too, Mifune, would you mind open this Kage summit please."

"Of course, now that everyone is here, let's begin. Welcome everyone, I am Mifune, leader of the Samurai in the land of Iron and I shall preside this summit. This summit will be separate on two parts. The first part of the summit will be held in this room. We will discuss what we're going to do with those rogue ninja. We all read the report of Kakashi Hatake saying that they did help in the winning of the war, so the 5 Kages wanted to discuss what do they need to do with them. They'd like to hear the objective opinion of the former teammate of Sasuke Uchiha, before making a decision of whether or not we will grant him and his team a pardon. We would also like what Naruto think about Orochimaru, Kabuto and the status of the tailed beast. Then you all be dismissed before we begin the 2nd part of the summit in the room behind us. We will then discuss your point of view about those subject, making our own and making a decision about them. Plus we will discuss about officially dissolve the ninja alliance and about the actual status of the 5 villages. If they're any question, now is your time to ask."

….

"Then let us proceed. For every non-Kage we will call your name, then you rise and just answer the question? You can raise your hand if you had a comment to add. Any general question without a name attach is for the kage only. Is that clear?"

"Aye." the whole audience said.

"Good, let's begin with the rogue ninja matter. Since we're were at war with Madara, Obito and Kabuto, I suppose we should start with Kabuto Yakushi, since he was clearly on the opposite side in the war. Do we all agree with that motion?"

"I agree", all 5 kages said.

"Well than Kabuto, I guess we will start with you. If you want to defend yourself, now is your chance."

Kabuto rises and then said: « I've made a mistake. All this time, I've tried to search myself and I've tried to copy everyone. I was lying to myself. I've been a spy in all of the village for so long that I don't even know who I am anymore. I even manage to achieve sage mode but I still didn't answer any of my question. I supply Obito, no Madara with that cost more life than I could count. I believe that I can't really defend myself. I'm guilty and I need to atone for my sins. That what Izanami shows me.»

"What is Izanami?" Gaara asked

"It's an Uchiha jutsu that sacrifice the users Sharingan and trap the victim in a loop until the said victim admit to himself that it was wrong." said Tsunade

"In other word, this jutsu kind of reform a person, is that correct?" asked Mei

"That is accurate, said Ooniki. It's rare that an Uchiha use this technique though since it cost him both his eyes. They know by using this technique, this will be their last fight."

"Wait, but you couldn't have use the technique? Asked A. Last time I check, the brat still has both eyes open, He even has a Rinnegan."

"Itachi Uchiha must have cast it, he free himself of Kabuto control using a sharingan in a crow that I spit and he said that he would take care of Kabuto." Said Naruto.

"Thanks for the weird but at the same time useful information Naruto, though you did agree to raise hand to add a comment."

"Oops sorry grandma."

"Don't call me grandma, we're in an official meeting brat."

Everyone couldn't help to either smirk or chuckle at the scene.

"Anyway, I guess you don't have anything to add Kabuto." Mifune asked

"No I'm done."

"Then we should move on to our next subject, which is the Taka team. I'll ask each member of Taka what would they do if Sasuke were to have a pardon and walk free." Let's begin with Jugo.

"If you let Sasuke walk free, I will still a part of Taka, meaning I will still follow him. He said to me that he would be my cage and he's the only one who can stop me aside for Kimimmaro without hurting me. He somehow make me think of him, so I would still be with him and I'm ready to share his fate, even if it's prison or death because without him, you cannot release me."

"Ok moving on to Karin."

"If Sasuke goes in prison, I would want to get out of here. (so I can think of a plan to break him out)If he walk free, I would probably follow him since I have nothing better to do and I rather be with Sasuke and my team." (preferably alone with Sasuke)

"Point taken, moving on to Suigetsu."

"Well if Sasuke got in prison, I'll guess I have no choice to break him free. After all, he did break me out of my prison. I did disappear from my village, but I was a prisoner. My goal is to reform the seven swordsmen of the mist and be their captain, like my brother Mangetsu was. However I still consider myself a member of Taka, so I might stick around and see what Sasuke want to do. Would you consider my request, Mizukage-sama."

"Hmm. We do have 5 of our swords who doesn't have an owner and you still have the execution blade. I'll consider it Suigetsu, but must I remember that the decision if you walked out of here ain't mine alone to make."

"I know but I just wanted to clarify that I am still a mist ninja."

"I understand."

Mifune cut in and said: «Well I guess we're ready to hear you Sasuke.» Sasuke rise and then said: «Not yet, you still need to hear Orochimaru. He's a part of my team.»

"Really? Orochimaru, don't tell me you still want to steal Sasuke's body" an enraged Tsunade asked.

"No."

The samurai then said : «Well I think we need to hear Orochimaru first. What is your intention?»

"The choice is simple, I've seen Sasuke confirm the theory about the Sharingan transform into a Rinnegan. It achieve what I called perfection in Ninjutsu. But somehow, Naruto still able to match him in a fight. I guess Jiraiya and I never really agreed about genius and dead last that never give up. And I won't admit that he just might be right. With that said, I've decided to spend my remaining day with Sasuke, either as he mentor or adviser. I won't tried to steal his body. I'm done with my plan to destroy the ninja systems and kill the 5 kages. Sasuke is the new wind for the ninja world and I will follow him if I get free. If not, then I guess I spend a lot of time in jail. Whatever past we had Tsunade, you know that I don't lie. I never did. Sasuke knew when I offer him power that I would tried to steal his body just like now you must know I wasn't bluffing about bringing your little brother and beloved back to life in when I make the deal with you."

"Enough, don't you dare talk about them. I hate to admit it but you're probably telling the truth. Are you done?"

"Yes I'm done." said the snake Sannin before sitting back.

"Then we will move on to Sasuke. Now would you mind tell us what would be Taka intention if we let you out and why did you help in the war, considering your past crimes." The Hokage asked

Sasuke quietly rose. There was silence. Everyone was waiting because this will probably be the do or break for him. He then said :

"Before I answer that question, I needed to explain myself since most of you here aren't probably aware of the whole Uchiha clan situation. Knowing Kakashi, I suppose he wanted evidence before speaking about it, probably forbid Naruto to talk about it too. I did wanted evidence as well, so while I've seen Itachi, I'll ask him about it. And he confirm the story."

Sasuke then proceed to tell his audience about the Uchiha massacre that Danzo's and the leaf elders push forward, how it was an order of the leaf that massacre his clan, make his brother a rogue ninja.

"I did kill Danzo. He had an arm cover with Sharingan, so I suspect that he did steal a few eyes due to the massacre. Obito did have some spare eyes too. I've been in his lab when he put Itachi's eyes on me. Danzo's presence at the summit was the only reason I attacked there. As for helping during the war, I never was a part of the big Tsukuyomi plan. It just stupid when you think about it. While every one of you were sleeping in it, I did decide that I wanted to be Hokage. I explain my vision of the word to Naruto, just like he did explain his vision to me. We did disagree and let's just said that we had a clash of ideals. After that fight, I finally understand that I was wrong about it. Naruto is more fit to be in that role. He did made me realize something. I always thought that my way should be in darkness instead of light, but what I realize that my way should be more like in the shadow. See darkness is when there is no light left while shadow need light to survive or else it is engulfed in darkness. When light exist, so does shadows. Since I believe Naruto will be the light to bring a true peace, I'll be his shadow. If I were to walk out of here free and get a pardon for my action, I will use Orochimaru's network to track most rogue ninja in the bingo book and either brought them to justice or deal with them with my team. We will travel to smaller village as well and help them with bandit and crime there. Our 1st stop will be the hidden rain, because since the passing of their leader, it has been chaos there. I've made some mistake in the name of revenge, now I seek to redeem myself for it. I have nothing more to say."

Sasuke than sit back to his siege.

"Thank you Sasuke, now I would like to hear both teammate of Sasuke Uchiha. You know him more than most people here, so we'd like to hear both of you. Sakura, you're going first."

Sakura rise and then said:« Thank you Mifune-Sama. If you want my honest opinion, Sasuke was never a big liar. I mean he told both of us that he will quit the village and join up with Orochimaru. He told me more than once that I was annoying, he never filter his emotions with me, never once care about hurting me or not in the process. It's been kind of a jerk. Though he tried to kill me more time than I can count, I do trust his word and if he dare goes back on his word, I think I'll break every bone in his body literally.»

"Damn Sasuke, you sure did piss this woman off. Now I feel like I'm too nice to Karin. I definitely stick with you a little more if you got out now." said Suigetsu

"YOU DAMN IDIOT, DON'T YOU HAVE A DREAM TO REALIZE INSTEAD OF MESSING WITH MINE." said Karin

"What dream would that be, heh?"

Karin blush but before she could answer or more like find a suitable lie, The Raikage demand some order. Orochimaru silently smirk, amuse by the reaction while Naruto eye's went white and gulp thinking (after seeing her in that war, I really need to not get on her bad side,)

"I suppose that you're done Sakura."

"Yes milady." Said the pinkette while sitting back

"Then I suppose it's your turn brat."

"I guess it is, thanks grandma, I mean Hokage-Sama."

(So weird to hear him call me Hokage-Sama, OH MY GOD, I REALLY GET USE TO HIM CALLING ME GRANDMA)

"Before I start 1st thing first."

With that said Naruto enter in 9 tails chakra mode, taking the audience by surprised. He then look each of the rogue ninja of the eye and said with a serious tone : « Each of you will confirm that everything you just said was the true. You can all said those exact same word at the same time if you want, Everything I just said here was true, I have no intention to harm any villages. I'll be able to tell if anyone of you is lying. Go ahead now.»

"I didn't expect him to do that, said Mei"

"Count on him to be unpredictable." said Gaara.

"Well, I think it's a good idea to so you'll be doing as he said." A add

All the rogue ninja stand up one at the time and they all said the statement Naruto told them to said. After Orochimaru, who was the last finish, Naruto return to normal and said: « If you have to know, all of them were telling the truth. So I believe each of them, even Orochimaru, which kind of surprise myself. I wanted all of you to know that as Kakashi report said, without Sasuke, I couldn't have won. We did beat Kaguya together with Sakura and Kakashi and we've broke the tsukuyomi together. We beat the hell out of each other before that but that part of my friendship with Sasuke. He doesn't understand word, you have to beat it out of him. Anyway, I am here to ask you to give a pardon to Sasuke and his team, even Orochimaru and though he is not in his team, Kabuto too.»

"WHAT, why is that. He was an enemy in that war, I understand you've got a friend in Sasuke but why Kabuto too?" said Oonoki.

"Because he said he want to atone for his sins. Killing him would just be like giving up on his redemption. Plus I believe we have enough death already due to the war. So if you want to atone for your sins Kabuto, don't give up on your life, fight harder to show us that you were worth saving. It was maybe a facade at the Chunin exam, but you did help us out in the forest of death. You're one of the most gifted medical ninja too. There is a lot of way for you to redeem yourself."

"Thank you, Naruto." (when I said that I was inspired by you back then, I meant it as a joke. Now you really do inspire me, I won't let this chance go to waste)

"Thanks Pervy sage for that. He told me that to achieve peace, we have to understand one another, for that, I believe that if someone want to redeem himself, you better to give him his chance then to do your own justice. That will only lead to pain and hatred."

"Naruto, do you have anything to add about the rogue ninja subject?" Said the Kazekage

"No, nothing at all."

"Then that bring us to the tailed beast subject. What do you want us to do about it?" said the Raikage

"Well nothing really. The beast will spread across the land and go to their natural habitat. They won't bother human and if human come to their place, they will contact me. By the way Gaara, Shukaku will stay in the Hidden Wind desert to help traveler during the sandstorm. He did missed you."

"Good to know, I'll take notice" respond Gaara.

"Kurama will stay with me as you all see and Gyuki has returned to Bee as you should know, Raikage-Sama. The other beast will be free and none shall think of them as weapon. Their all my friends and I'll protect them."

"But what makes you think it'll be safe to have the beast roaming free. How can you guarantee that the tailed beast won't be stolen by another organization like Akatsuki" ask the Mizukage

"Threat like the Akatsuki shouldn't happen again. Since all beast will be spread and can communicate with me instantly, no one can hope to take on all 9 without me notice it and no one is like Madara who could seal the beasts in a matter of second. Even so, I will know and I can pinpoint the location of a beast too."

"It seem like you've got it cover, anything you wanted to add?" ask Mifune

"Actually yes, but it's not about the tailed beast, it's about the 5 villages and the balance between our five nation. I see that we've have united for the greater good and it was fantastic. I believe that every village should be allies, a little like the leaf are with the sand. That way, every village is independent, keep his culture, his mission but can learn from the others at the same time. I don't believe in a unification mainly because story like what happen to the Uchiha Clan will most likely repeat someday if we do it. By having the 5 village in one in 1, it's bound to happen again because it's almost sure that 1 village will be strongly more represent than another, leading to the fear of assimilation from one by another, which result in another conflict.. Well that's what I think. Finally, all village must answer to a different daimyo, so united all the village could create a political problem as well with them. We better stay the five great ninja village, but as ally instead. "

( He just show heart and mind too, he really has grown) think Sakura.

**"We should accept his next date invitation, who knows where this will lead"**

(Shut up, I don't see him like that)

**"Why do you think I reappear, I'm you, I see things you don't aware off yet, but I'm sure you will soon enough"  
><strong>

(Not listening)

(Dube getting smarter) Sasuke thought

(that make a lot of sense) Kakashi thought

"We will take that in consideration, said Tsunade."

"Thank you grandma" :)

"Well I guess this put an end to the 1st part of this Kage meeting. We will deliberate in a separate room about those point and we will comeback to tell you what it is gonna be."said Mifune.

"Kakashi, I want you to come to the next room with us." asked Tsunade.

"Yes my lady."

With that the Kage and Kakashi enter the next room.

Tsunade start the meeting by saying

"Before you begin, I would like to tell you that I am officially retired as the 5th Hokage. You all agreed in the 1st Kage summit that Kakashi Hatake should be the 6th Hokage. After the war effort he put, I've come to term that he is best qualified to make those decision. Is there any objection?"

Kakashi look quite shock, but no objection were made by anyone.

"Then as of Today, Kakashi Hatake is officially the 6th Hokage of the leaf, don't worry, after the summit, we will prepare you a Hokage celebration" (With a lot of sake of course)

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade. I suggest we will begin with our subject at end. Said Kakashi. 1st I would like to know from you Raikage and you Mifune, are you ready to accord Sasuke Uchiha and his team a pardon since he hurt mostly samurai and the cloud more than any other village."

A: "Well he turned out that be his fine and I've still got both my arm so I don't need to hold a grudge I suppose."

Mifune:"He kill some noble samurais, but we lost more in the war and if he want to go on a trip to redemption really, he wouldn't mind come to my land to repay us."

"I guess that's fair enough. As you all know, I was Sasuke's teacher. For the 1st time in a long while, I've seen him express remorse and shame. I suppose that's count for something. If you all vote for his pardon, I'll take responsibility for him, so those who are in favor."

Everyone says aye

Kakashi: "I guess Sasuke team got a pardon."

Oonoki: "Remember though, you take responsibility for him. If he gone mad again, it's on your head."

"Thanks for the reminder, let's take our next subject, what about Kabuto, anyone has anything to add?"

Gaara : "Naruto believe in his redemption, so that's enough for me. I propose the motion so who want to give Kabuto Yakushi a pardon."

Everyone said aye.

Mei : "Motion adopted. Next one was the tailed beast. I was doubting it at first but the kid did convince me. It seem to know more about the tailed beast then anyone here. So does any of you has an objection about what the kid said?"

All of them said no

A: "That mean that what Blondie said for the beast goes. Now about the current status of the village I admit that working with all 4 villages was beneficial for the cloud. Kazekage, would you mind to explain to us what's the alliance you have with the leaf."

"We share information like how we train our shinobi, how we teach nothing too confidential. If we're in trouble, they come to help and vice-versa. The goal of our alliance is to make the leaf and the sand prosper in peace."

Mizukage : "I see, The mist would like to join with that kind of alliance."

Raikage: "The cloud would love to join your already establish alliance." ( I could send bee doing is concert in other village and have some peace)

Tsuchikage: "I never though I lived long enough to see this day, but it will be beneficial for us all to band into an alliance between all village."

Mifune: "Ninja and Samurai could learn a lot from each other. I would like to join as well"

Gaara : "I have no problem allying myself with all of you"

Kakashi: "In other word that mean that we are all alllies since everyone agree. Let's make an official motion, those who want to be part of a ninja/samurai alliance say aye."

Everyone say aye.

Kakashi: "Good one last thing before we make the official statement in the other room."

"What is it?" Ask A

"I want to talk about my student. I would like to make Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno my personal Hokage escort."

Oonoki: "a Kage can decide whoever they want as a personal escort. You don't need us for that"

Kakashi : "you right but the selected Ninja must be Jonin. Naruto is still a Genin, technically speaking and Sakura is a Chunin. Sasuke is a Genin too.

All except Tsunade and Gaara: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"You see, I'm not going to be a good teacher here all right. My weakest pupil is Sakura, We all agree on that. The problem is that she master the Byakkou seal at 16, when Tsunade master it at 44. She made both Naruto and Sasuke arm grew back, after being knockout by a genjustu, she know when to summon and got a perfect chakra control and enhanced strength. Basically, she's at Tsunade level at 16, would you agree my lady."

"She's really grown, yeah I agree."

"See my point. My weakest pupil is at a Kage level. (and she still think she's too weak for her team) We can't allow Naruto and Sasuke in a Chunin exam. I propose to give them a higher rank, base of their skill and because they saved the world."

" You want them Jonin", ask A

"No, I guess we have a new legendary Sannin group if you all agree."

All of them nod.

"However, I want Naruto to pass the Jonin exam, without Kurama help."

Mei : "Why is that?"

"Though he got skill that far exceed Jonin, Naruto need to develop leadership skill on a battlefield. The Jonin exam would be the place for him to learn that."

Gaara : "I agree. It will make him 1 step closer through his goal. Does anyone as an objection?"

…

-Kakashi : "Than it settle, I'll announce them myself the good news. Sakura and Sasuke are free to pass it if they want."

With that said everyone goes back to the 1st room. Kakashi go back to his student because his hokage position will be made official in a matter of min. Mifune then announced.

"Here what we have decide. Every rogue ninja in this audience will get a pardon, we will listen to Naruto Uzumaki recommendation about the tailed beast and the 5 nations status. As of today, the 5 ninja village and the Samurai will be ally. And finally, The Hokage as an announcement to make. Tsunade please."

Tsunde rise and said

"As of today I am no longer the Hokage of the leaf, The new Hokage is now Kakashi Hatake. You are now the 6th Hokage."

To Kakashi's shock, after the announcement, everybody was applauding. After that, Mifune conclude: "This will close this Kage Summit. This meeting is adjourn."

* * *

><p>I know, not the most interesting chapter, but I felt that it was necessary. Don't worry, though, next one will be shorter and will threat about something more interesting.<p>

It'll be called walk in the moonlight/departure. It will focus around NH resolution and Sasuke's departure. Till next time, whenever may that be ( I'm sure to end this fic for sure though, after school my whole focus will be to end it.) I've got 3 to 4 chapter left, I might split this one in two. R&R Peace.


	5. Chapter 5 A walk in the moonlight

**Chapter 5: A walk in the moonlight**

A.N: This is the chapter that has taken a while in my head. This chapter is focus on the NH relationship resolution. This is kind of harder for me because Naruto and Hinata barely talk to each other ad I have already address Neji's death in the 3rd chapter. I've tried my best to use this as a set up in the bigger picture and I've tried to make Hinata character grown by the end of it, that's my challenge. Here's goes.

**Kurama/Inner Sakura **( character thought)

* * *

><p>Night falls on Konoha. After the Kage summit, Naruto and Sakura has exit from the Hokage building. Kakashi had some paperwork to fill and they decide to release the former rogue ninja tomorrow. That our heroes walking together, on the street while talking casually.<p>

"Well looks like Teme will get free tomorrow huh."

"Yeah they announce that just before we leave, but knowing what he want to do, he'll probably leave soon again ."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sakura-chan"

"Don't worry, at least I hope this time he'll have the decency of saying a proper good-bye."

"He should, if he don't I'll just beat him out again and drag his ass back here."

"Try not to lose an arm, if you go with that plan. Anyway, if he pull another one like that, there is no way I let you both doing 1 on 1 again. He'll be 2 on 1 and I swear I'll break every bone in his body. I've promise him in the summit."

(Sakura-chan is scary)

"Speaking of promise, I've didn't have the occasion to thank you properly."

With that said, Sakura turn around and without really thinking she just give a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek and said « Thank you Naruto-kun for fulfilling your promised. I knew you're could do it. Next time you ask for a date, my answer will be yes. We need to celebrate this. It took us 3 years but our team is finally back as a whole, even though Sasuke might go soon, at least we know he is not either on a vengeance trip, crazy with hatred or hell bent to take over the world. He'll be out there helping the leaf and others, because you get through his thick skull so thank you again. » When she's finished Sakura was blushing a little but she did continue walking. Naruto on the other hand plain stop on the street and was red as a tomato while standing there.

**"Kid, Snap-out of it." the fox said**

(… Sakura...chan … kiss... my... cheek...dying … now)

**"Stop with that stupid smile and walk over there**."

Naruto did as he told but he was on auto-pilot.

"Naruto, are you okay? Did I do something wrong to you."

**"You still don't see it don't you, inner intervined.**"

(See what)

**"Nevemind me" **

"**Kid, repeat with me. I'm fine, thanks for your kind world, you're welcome"**

The blonde repeat the word and then Kurama proceed to send some chakra to make him return to normal.

"Anytime Sakura-chan."

"So what are you planning tonight Naruto?"

"Well the war is over and I never had the chance to talk to Hinata so I do want to find her?"

"Oh … ok … what do you want to talk with her"

"It's kind of personal really and I kind of thinking about finding the right word. It's a sensitive subject and I don't want to mess up."

"Oh I see, said the pinkette in an irritate tone."

"What do you do tonight Sakura-Chan?"

"I guess I'll be on my way, to the hospital, look I'm already late, see you later Naruto"

"Ok bye."

"Good night Naruto and good luck."

"Thanks."

What both of them didn't notice was Hinata that has seen the whole scene with her Byakugan. She decide to leave them be and go to the spot she was supposed to meet with Naruto. While Sakura was "heading to the hospital", Naruto then start a conversation with Kurama.

"I guess she didn't like that I keep my idea a secret"

**"I'll admit that I expect you to confess to her instead of Hinata, what make you change your mind?"**

"My mind? I never had the intention to confess to Hinata. I was talking about telling her that I don't feel the same way but I want us to be friend. I don't want to hurt her."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" (OH MY GOD that kid has no idea how it look like. His sensei was right, he really don't know how to talk to girl) "I see, well don't worry, you teammate will be fine. How about you tell her what your about to do, after it is done. That way, she won't feel like your hiding something" (or feel like your move on, seriously,how can he send a double message like that in 2 minutes) **

"Good idea, thank you Kurama. Now let's find Hinata."

**-Where do you think she will be.**

- Training ground number 8 probably by now.

_Flashback_

_After dropping Hinata home, Naruto said to her :« Do you have anything schedule Thursday night?»_

_"Nothing why?"_

_"Well the Kage summit will be held in the leaf and I must attend there. But after, we could meet up let just say, by 9 at training ground 8. I would like to talk to you about something but I must go see teme before it close."_

_"Sure no problem"_

_"Then we'll see each other in 3 days, take care Hinata, good night."_

_"Good night Naruto-kun."_

_End of flashback..._

"**I see, we should hurry then."**

With that, the Jinchuriki head-out toward training ground 8.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Sakura<p>

**"You know with don't have a shift at the hospital until morning right?"**

"I need some time alone so zip it, she think while entering her apartment and going back to bed"

**"Someone sound somewhat hurt, even I dare say jealous"**

"Jealous, me of what, Naruto moving on. Why would I be jealous? Naruto is my friend, I always admire is feeling for me but that doesn't mean I'm jealous. Maybe Naruto never had feeling for me, maybe I was just a mean to compete with Sasuke, and he realize that I'm not worth it."

**"Then why you sound so irritate in your answer when your heard him talk about the Hyuga girl? You made up a lie to bail on him and then you even have tears in your eyes. Beside, now you begin to make up stupid theory, doubting Naruto ever had feeling for you to ease your pain. Naruto use you to compete with Sasuke. Please, how so? It's not like Sasuke never pay us any attention when we ride on the Uchiha fangirl band wagon. If that were true, wouldn't Naruto tried to date every other girl like Ino to prove that he can rival Sasuke. No, he only tried with you. You made up stupid theory out of jealousy because you're afraid of getting hurt again from rejection."  
><strong>

"I'm not, she said while wiping the tear. It just that I'm sad that he had move on. This is almost like it was a part of him to have feeling for me. Seeing it die just felt like a part of him die. But as long as he happy, I'm happy. It's not like I was in love with him."

**"Yeah … sure..."**

"Meaning? And why did you comeback anyway?"

**"Nothing, it just that I know something you don't and when it hit you, it'll hit you hard. That's when I'll go away again. But for now you need me. Everything will be fine girl. He always be a part of your life so stop worrying."  
><strong>

"Yeah you right, he still my friend, he's even my best friend after all."

With that Sakura let herself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto just arrive on the training ground 8. He found Hinata there waiting for him.<p>

"Hey Hinata."

"Hi Naruto-kun."

"You've been there long?"

"No not really I just arrive."

"Good, would you mind to for a walk?"

"Ok"

With that the pair begin to walk toward the wood. There were no cloud in the sky and the moon was full. They walk quietly until Hinata break the silence

"So, do you know what will happen with Sasuke-kun?"

"Well he get his pardon and he gonna leave on a road to redemption or something."

"What about his desire to be Hokage?"

"He believe that we have different idea for the leaf I guess. He told something about me being the light and him being the shadow. Even if we're opposite, we have the same goal, so instead of being in competition, I guess he rather have us using our strength to make the leaf a better place. Or he was just being his brooding teme self if you ask me."

"I see, won't you miss him? His your best friend after all"

"It's ok, it'll be different. I know that he'll be out there, not crazy or in danger. Like when I left 2 years ago. It was to get stronger and I was with pervy sage. All of you didn't worry about me."

"You right. We did miss you but you inspire all of us to get stronger. Some of us more than other. I know that Sakura, Rock lee, Neji and myself train really hard. You really motivate Neji that he become a Jonin. I know It was a double motivation for Lee, since his rival got jonin. He train even harder. Sakura's is just by seeing her in the war. She did anything in her power to save you."

"Yeah, you were all great. That sound just like Bushy-brow the way you describe. But don't undermine what you did for me. You give me moral when I was down. For that thank you, he said while smiling. The Hyuga heiress smile to him back."

"Listen Hinata, do you remember what you said to me during the pain attack."

Hinata face froze. She was back to her original self, red as a tomato, she shutter her response like this

"th th tha that... … ..i.. I...l...lov...e...lo...love...yo...y...you. That I love you"

"Yeah about that, you know, I never really have the time to give you a response to your confession. And to be honest, I'm not really good with the word and all, I find you a little weird but adorable at the same time, that is part of your charm. I do like you, but not really in this way, you see, I see you as a friend, we did get a little closer since the pain incident somehow but I really don't see you in that light, I mean I'm already in love with.."

"Sakura, you're in love Sakura. I know" cut Hinata

"You knew, how, when said Naruto with a surprise face?"

"Well Naruto-kun, when we were young you scream your love to her to anybody that want to hear it for starter. But after that, I could see how you feel when she hugged you after the pain attack. What she did for you during the war and I did see how you become red as a tomato when she kiss you on the cheek. You love her. I clearly see that."

"I know but I don't think she love me back. But I'll always be there for her, even if it is only as her best friend. I know you admire my way of the ninja but you deserve to be love by a man who can truly love you. I don't feel like I am that man and don't do what I did on that matter."

"I understand. At least you're being honest with me and you're being man enough to admit that you might not be the man I need. You might not know Naruto but what you just did makes you quite a man."

"I hope we can still be friend." he said sincerely

"We are friend silly, Hinata said before embracing in a hug. Naruto hug her back. I admit I might be a little heartbroken by it but I saw how you look at her. You look so happy. I can't have you heart. (I won't tell you because I believe you need to find out yourself but I saw her too, you have hers as well. They just need to find each other) You've been such an inspiration to me. You never give up attitude have really help me move forward. I'll keep this to make the Hyuga clan better."

"That's the spirit, when I'll be Hokage, we will together change the way of the Hyuga for him."

Naruto then release the hug and give her a thumbs up, while smiling and added: «That's a promise». Hinata giggle at Naruto's antic and ask him to bring her back home. Naruto accept and he bring her back to the Hyuga hugged her again and then take he leave, letting the young heiress in her thoughts.

_Flashback (world echoing)_

_"Even if we're opposite, we have the same goal, so instead of being in competition, I guess he rather have us using our strength to make the leaf a better place."_

_End of flashback_

(Father always make me compete with Hanabi. She a genius in the Hyuga clan in fighting but she doesn't have the mind nor the experience to take over the Clan. Maybe instead of competing with each other to know on who will be the new leader, we could lead the clan together? I need to talk to Hanabi 1st and then see what father will say. I'll talk to them about that tomorrow. I'm tired and it did kind of hurt that Naruto-kun reject me. But at least he didn't use me and was honest enough to tell me. Now I believe I can move forward, I'll find the man you describe Naruto-kun and the Hyuga clan will support you when you'll be Hokage)

With those thoughts Hinata enter her home and go to sleep, as the future look brighter for her.

* * *

><p>A.N: And it's done. What do you think? Did Hinata look to have development and evolve a little in my story. I had her break for Neji's death but I want her strong enough to take Naruto rejection. Or did I missed? R&amp;R guys. Next chapter will be called Team 7 status. I set up seed for NS but the resolution will happen in chapter 7 for those who wonder.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Team 7 status

**Chapter 6: Team 7 Status**

A.N: Hello everyone, this is the chapter 6 of my story. I intended at 1st to called it Sasuke's Departure, but after while I was thinking of this chapter, I feel like this title is more appropriate. This chapter will still focus on Sasuke leaving the village with his team, but it also focus on the future about Naruto and Sakura (not in the pairing sense here, You'll have to wait next chapter for that XD.). I won't do a story about how Naruto will become Hokage, but I'll give you enough information on that chapter to imagine a little how it happen and how they both gonna improve as ninja.

* * *

><p>It's been 3 days since the 1st Kage summit in the leaf village. It was a beautiful day. Everyone seems at peace and continue to work hard to reconstruct the village. Some ninjas from other nation come to lay hand to help their ally back on their feet. However, you see happy smile turn into hateful glare on street in the village. 10 years ago, those glare will probably be directed on the nine-tails fox brat. But today, it is different. Those glare lean toward the last Uchiha and his group, some are headed toward Orochimaru and a few toward Kabuto.<p>

"Geez, you're really are the popular guy in town Sasuke." said Suigetsu

"They look at him because they envy that they can achieve Sasuke greatness" said Karin.

"Not so sure about that, but it getting on my nerve too, maybe I should cut one of them to make an example for the other." said the mist ninja while putting his hand on the handle of his sword.

"So we can be send back to prison genius." yell the redhead ( I hope you snap and kill one or two to show them that you don't disrespect my Sasuke-Kun.)

"We just have to make a hit and run. Just run like if you need to get in Sasu..."

POW, Karin smash Suigetsu face.

"Shut it, both of you." said an irritate Sasuke. "Don't forget that I betray the leaf, betray my friend and even somehow my brother's will for hatred, vengeance and power. They have every reason in the world to hate me. That the whole point of my road to redemption. It's not to be popular. It's to make amend for my past mistake. What we're are about to do will really help the village. But we will work in the shadow, so if you want to do it for fame, forget about it. The important thing is doing the right thing and that we stick together."

Jugo smile, Karin blushed and Suigetsu smirk while releasing his sword.

"Looks like you've got them under control Sasuke. Anyway Karin you're wrong making a scene like Suigetsu suggest before leaving won't get us in prison, it will have got us kill."said Orochimaru.

"YOU CAN'T SAID THAT SO CASUALLY" both scream Suigetsu and Karin.

"Well it's true. Anyway I wouldn't have let you kill any civilian, I probably have kill Suigetsu if he had made a move." the sannin added.

Suigetsu gulped while Karin laugh in her thoughts.

"Oh well, I do have a question for Kabuto, you won't be joining us from what I understand."

"I'm afraid not Orochimaru-Sama. I need to accept myself for who I am. For that I need to be able to find who was I. You give me a great gift by letting me experience in your lab. You let me make real progress in the medical field. I'll thank you for that."

"Oh, it was nothing really, just make sure the life of the few we sacrificed saved a thousand more."

"Kabuto, you should come with us in the rain, that country without his leader is in total chaos. We could use another medic to save lives or heal the injured. After that, you free to follow us or going you own way." said Sasuke

"Well, when you put it like this, I guess I'll follow you to the hidden rain."

"Then it settle we all going to save the hidden rain village."

Taka arrived at the leaf gate when Karin said:

"I sense 2 presences close, 1 relatively far but that seem to close in to our location." said Karin.

"It's ok Karin, it's not a threat, all of you listen, we will meet near the east leaf border, near the land of river. The old Akatsuki hideout. I'll join up with you later. Jugo, Karin wait for me near 100 meter of the gate, I'll be joining you soon. Any question?"

No objection was made.

"Then move."

So that leaves Sasuke on at the entrance of the leaf gate. He stays his back turn toward the gate and then said : « I suppose you come to say good-bye. »

Naruto and Sakura appear behind him at the other side of the gate.

"Of course teme, you're a part of team 7, even if you go out of the village" said Naruto

"We keep you in the team while you were going on a power trip, so I suppose we'll keep you if you're on a redemption trip" added Sakura

"Great, so that mean that no matter what I do, I'm stock with a loser and the annoying girl"he said very casually.

"SHUT UP they both yelled."

"With a short fused too" he said while smirking.

"Teme stop" , the blonde said seeing Sakura's forehead vein pop. "We're in the process of rebuilding the village, we can have Sakura-chan destroying it with her monster strength because you tick her off."

Hearing that last comment, Sakura turn around toward Naruto

"What did you said?"

"Oh god wait , teme insult us not me" ( That's it Kurama, go for full healing mode, if I'm die, find a way to tell her that I love her, despite a short temper)

Sasuke decide to added: « I'll never change you for anything in the world.» Sakura vein return to normal instantly and Naruto stop begging Kurama. They both look at Sasuke while smiling. Then Kakashi appear.

"Hello guys."

"YOU'RE LATE", said both Naruto and Sakura

Well, you see as the Hokage I have a lot of paper work to do and I have to read a lot book like... "All 3 of them look each other in the eyes and said:

"Either you're a liar or you read make-out tactics."

"Actually I've finished the book. Anyway I've come here to said good-bye to Sasuke. Don't do anything crazy out there seriously, it's my head there gonna have if you do. I did put a good word for you, being Hokage as it's perks."

"Remember what I said on the Kage summit stand. You won't have any bones left if you go mad." said Sakura with a smile that almost scare Sasuke

"Anyway teme won't go crazy again, he's a shinobi of the leaf again. Speaking of which I forget to give this back to you."

Naruto then give the old headband from their 1st fight at the final valley to Sasuke.

"This is a symbol from our forged and hard gain friendship and toward our goal for peace."

"Right."

Naruto and Sasuke then fist bumped.

"Oh that's right, before you go, while I've got you 3 here, I have an announcement concerning the 3 of you. I put an evaluation of your skill and the other kage agree with me that you skills surpasses those of any Jonin. You 3 are considered to have Kage level in skill."

"So wait you're saying we're all Hokage contender... asked Naruto?"

"Ehh no, but we didn't knew where to put you in. So I suggest something and it's been approved. As of today, you 3 are considered to be the new Sannin of the leaf. We rank you as Sannin, meaning you can have the privilege of Jonin ninja and below. I want to personally congratulates the 3 of you."

Sasuke smirk while Naruto and Sakura did a high-five.

"Thanks sensei, all 3 said."

"I merely do anything, you deserve this."

"Well I'm better get going so good-bye guys, I'll come report every 6 months of my progress Kakashi."

"Understood."

"See ya Sasuke-teme."

"Good bye Sasuke-kun, Don't forget that if you're got into trouble, we're here for you, just make the call."

"Yeah, yeah, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, thank you for everything."

Sasuke then leaves the village.

"Well I should get back to my paperwork but since I've got you here, I've got something to tell you both. The reason I want you to be Jonin or in a higher rank was to clear council clarification. A Kage can choose his personal escort when he has to go outside of the village. And I don't really see myself with somebody else than you."

"So sensei, does that means That I don't have to take the Chunin or the Jonin exam right." asked the blond

"Not exactly, it would be true but I believe you should still take it. Without any help from Kurama, Sakura and Sasuke is exempt from it though".

"Why's that?"

"Well Sakura is free to take it if she wants and I'm guessing Sasuke won't take it since he'll be on his trip. But the Jonin exam is not like the Chunin. It test more you brain and you ability to lead a team than you brute skill, though there is a 2 vs 2 team fight where you have to use both strategy and skill under certain conditions. Sakura shows during pain attack leadership when she took control of the entire leaf hospital. She's able to come up with a plan. Sasuke lead is own team. Shikamaru could easily become Jonin with his mind. But you Naruto, though you come out with a plan to fighting individually, you never had a team or didn't show leadership. Do you remember what the scroll said in the Chunin exam?"

"Scroll... Oh the one with Iruka-sensei in it"

"Yeah that one Iruka did give you a lecture about heaven and earth. Heaven is the mind and earth is the body. Naruto, you literally are earth right now. But you need to develop heaven, mind. That is why I want you to take the Jonin exam to develop it, plus I help you train your elemental jutsu. You master wind, it's time that you know some basic wind ninjutsu and how to make quick handsigns. As for you Sakura, you're more like Heaven. You have the mind and know how to make strategy and evaluate your situation. But you lack earth element. You attain Tsunade level but you could do even more. You could develop you basic elemental ninjutsu and even your genjutsu abilities. And with your chakra control, I could show you how to open the 1st gate for a little chakra boost. I know wasn't the best sensei around. I teach you about teamwork and that about it. The former Sannins made you the ninja that you are, I gonna rectify that."

"Sensei, don't be so hard on yourself." said Naruto

"In the end, it might not look like some awesome jutsu or anything but teamwork was the most important lessons we learn. That's why we never give up on Sasuke and in the end defeat Kaguya. I've become stronger to help Naruto and to save Sasuke, to not be the burden on the team." said Sakura.

"Same for me, teamwork was our drive and that why Sakura and I will trained together."

"I'm right with him. Naruto could show me how to endure and help me with my training, he could teach me how to make at least a shadow clone and I can help him on how to make good plan and all. Plus if you say that the jonin exam got a team match, I'll team up with Naruto."

"We totally gonna rock, believe it, said Naruto giving Kakashi the thumbs up."

"Anyway thank you sensei."

(They really grown, now let's see about that bet Sasuke, you said that if I reveal this information, it will trigger them to confess, I've doubt it but let's find out)

"Well thank you guys, you're the best student a sensei could have. I really should get going but before I go, Sasuke want me to tell you Naruto that Sakura kiss the entire old team 7, except me, gotta go now bye."

"WHAAAAAAAT."

(BASTARD, HE PLAY ME, IF I SEE HIM AGAIN, I'LL GIVE HIM A ROYAL BEATDOWN.)

Kakashi disappear in a pouf of smoke leaving Naruto and Sakura at the leaf gate (where there is a certain bench ) At the same time Sasuke smirk happily

"Sasuke, is everything all right? You seem happier then usual" Jugo said.

"Let just say that when we're going back to the leaf, something might gonna have change and I'll won a bet with my old sensei."

With that, Sasuke and the rest were heading toward their rendez-vous point.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. Next chapter is call Heaven descend on Earth. I guess you know what happen in that chapter. The long awaited NS resolution. The set is stage. It might take a while to make this one( I'm started a team homework project this week, Smash bros. Come out Friday and I need to make some research for this chapter.) R&amp;R. See you next time.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Heaven shine on Earth

**Chapter 7: Heaven descent on Earth **

A.N: This is the one of the two chapters I suppose most of the reader of this fic has been waiting for. This is my take on how Naruto and Sakura finally realize that they love each other. This chapter will have most of the NS moments between them during the 698 chapters. It will be base on both Naruto and Sakura POV, as both we'll be interacting in their mind. Naruto with Kurama, Sakura with her inner. This one is about Sakura's reliving the event of the story.

Note that when a character go in his mind, I'll consider that time will either slowdown or completely stop. That is the way I find to put everything in the story and in the end, why I expected NS as the endgame of the story. Something outside happen if you ask me. Anyway onto the story. (character thinking) **Kurama, Inner**.

* * *

><p>Naruto's mind<p>

"She's kissed Sasuke, I always knew that's gonna happen. She finally get her true love kiss. I hope she's gonna be happy now. She's gonna become Sasuke's wife. I hope we still gonna be friend."

**"You definitely retarded kid."**

"NO I'M NOT"

**"I mean do you really believe she gave Sasuke a kiss full of love and that now, their gonna get married while you watch on the sideline? Even so you doubt that you still be her friend, like she'll completely forget that your exist, if she's go out with Sasuke."**

"No, well, a little... maybe"

**"Geez, think a little kid. If she was so in love with Sasuke, why isn't she part of his trip?"**

"Maybe because who knows what Sasuke going to do in his redemption trip?"

**"No one really, but wouldn't she be giving Sasuke a good-bye kiss then? Instead of reminding him about every bone in his body. You know what kid, I think I know what's your problem."**

"I don't have any problem."

**"Oh yes you do. But I kind of understand you. Remember that I share you body. What you see and feel, I saw and felt it through you. I've seen you entire life. I felt your pain. And would you like to know 1 of the greatest pain you put yourself through. It's the one when you make that promise of a life time to her. Because at that moment, you make the most noble sacrifice of them all. You decide to just enjoy her smile, even if you're not the man that put it on her face. However what you can bring yourself to see is that she might have been able to move on from her Sasuke's crush. You conquer my hatred and even his, but you give up on winning her heart."(Especially when you're so close, that will be SO dumb). **

"Wait I do want her heart, but I don't want to force myself to her. Sasuke was always her dream guy."

**"Who tried to kill her at least 3 times. Kakashi make a save once so let's make this 4."**

"You really think she moves on from Sasuke?"

**"****Only way to know is to ask her. Don't go too directly though, she got an explanation about how come she kissed both of you.**

"Both of us?"

**"See my point, you failed to hear the most important detail, Kakashi said that she kiss all member of the old team seven except him, meaning that leaves you and Sasuke."**

"Sakura-Chan... kiss ….. me? How come I have no memory of it."

"**I don't have either, meaning I was out of your system. But I remember something before you exit the Hokage building at the summit, what the Kazekage told you."**

_Flashback _

_Naruto and Sakura were to exit the Hokage's building when he hear someone called his name, he answer that person: _

_"Gaara. What's up_"

_"Nothing really, I'd like to ask you a question, rather personal._"

"_No problem, I'll wait for Naruto at the entrance, take care Kazekage-sama_"

_"You can call me Gaara, Sakura._"

_"Thanks Gaara, well see you in a minute Naruto._"

"_I'll be with yo before you know it, dattebayo._"

_"Sakura take her leave leaving the 2 friends alone._"

_"Well when I said personal, it's more about you, I saw you too coming here together and all, I was wondering if she's your girlfriend._"

__"_WHAAAAAAAAAT? Why everyone ask this question?__I mean no she's not. Though I wish she will one day.__"_

__"_You love her?__"_

__"_Yeah but she love Sasuke__"_

__"_I see... may I give you some advice, as a friend.__"_

__"_Sure__"_

_"When we fight back then, you show me that love is a powerful thing. You and Sasuke were almost dead during the war. Sakura goes through extraordinary length to keep you alive, when she could have gone tried saving Sasuke instead. I don't think she's in love with him anymore. (You precious to her, she just need to realize how much). In other word, don't think all is lost."_

_"I just want her to be happy"_

_"Don't worry, she is now. Anyway I must go. If you need to talk about it, I'm here."_

_"Thanks Gaara, who thought you could be this perceptive."_

_"You never know what's people are capable of until they show you."_

_With that Gaara leave Naruto while he joined up with Sakura._

_End of flashback._

**"You were dying, while I was out of you. Meaning something happen at that moment. But you never know unless you ask her."**

"Maybe you right. I think I have to talk to her."

(end of the flashback)

Both him and Sakura were near the gate of the village. Naruto comeback from his shocked expression and then said:

"Sakura-Chan... is it true?"

Sakura snap out of her own mind, where she was thinking how she's gonna make Sasuke pay.

"Huh."

"Sakura-Chan, what Kakashi-sensei said before he left us, is it true?"

"Yes, I guess I own you an explanation. Why won't we sit down and talk about it?"

"Ok."

"Here we should sit on this bench."

Naruto seeing bench tense a little, due to a certain memory he had from the place. This it wasn't too much noticeable, but Sakura knew Naruto enough to know that he did tense. Once they both sit, Sakura said

"Well I owe you an explanation, I will give it to you, but after, would you mind answering a question for me."

"Sure, anything for yo Sakura-Chan." Naruto said smiling.

"Thank you Naruto. Well, 1st Sasuke's kiss was just before the leaf Kage summit, I had a discussion with him when he apologies for trying to kill me."

"I thought he already did."

"Baka, don't cut me when I explaining you, It's rude Naruto. Where was I? Oh yeah. No he didn't apologize for that, only for his bad attitude during the war. I had him answer some question honestly and I kissed him by surprise, a quick peck while his eyes were closed."

"Why is that?"

"I guess there's no point, you always cut, but at least that mean you listen to me. she said while smiling. To answer your question, I just want to see if I've still got feeling for him and to be quite honest, to satisfy my 12 years old self. I mean he's an attractive man but I don't love him anymore. Not like that. I felt his lips but nothing more. Though a part of me still like him because it did said once the sweetest word to me."

(WHEN WAS THAT? Naruto thought) "I see, but how come you kiss me. I mean I don't remember that"

"Well it's because you, you were dead."

"I was?"

"Well clinically yeah, I use CPR and pump your heart with my hand since I was almost out of chakra. I couldn't let you die. Gaara fly you as fast as he can to your dad location while I was trying to maintain you alive. I had too. I swear on that cloud that I will protect you and your dreams no matter what."

"You're amazing." the blonde let out.

**"Sound like a certain vow to me that last thing she said. "**

(Not now Kurama)

"Thank you." she answer while blushing.

"Sakura-Chan are you sick?"

"No idiot, I'm fine"

**"He made you blush, you must be as red as a tomato"**

(Shut up)

"Now my turn. You tense when you saw this bench. Did you spy on me when we were young, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"No that's not it."

"Then how come before you pass out from blood lost after you fight with Sasuke, you use the exact same word that I was told once before here by Sasuke or whoever look like him. Though I learn from him that you beat him and tied him up somewhere."

"Good time." said Naruto thinking of this victory back then

"Don't tried to change subject. I'd like answer" said an irate Sakura.

**"More like a confirmation if you ask me." said Inner**

(What confirmation)

**"One that somehow you knew, like Sasuke wouldn't tell you that. That someone else did. You wish to know that person, that it was a good person. That you can love. Just that kind."**

(Stop being so cryptic)

"Sakura-chan"

"What?" She said while snapping out of her thoughts.

"Promise to not hit me if I told you the truth"

"I promise"

"Well after I've beat Sasuke, I did want to know what you think about me, but back then, I couldn't ask you as myself, so I did transform myself as Sasuke. I understand that you were after Sasuke acknowledgment, just like I was after yours, which makes me understand why I like you. I would have stay if I didn't have drunk outdated milk."

"You transform as Sasuke, it's hard imagining you talked with his said, she begin to feel little goosebumps."

"I guess I'll have to prove it."

With that Naruto make the hand sign and after the smoke clear, he was transform in a 12 years old Sasuke.

He said to you this Naruto said before taking Sasuke voice : « You have such a nice forehead. Makes me want to kiss it. »

(Sakura's mind)

When Sakura heard those words, something snap in her mind. All this time, she thought that Sasuke said those exact words, the one she hope her dream guy will be telling her. Those words that made her feel special. Before that, she just had a crush over Sasuke because he was a good looking guy and that seem like all the girl did back then. She didn't want to get bully. When he said those words, she thought that he was indeed more than a crush and he was her fate guy. After all, what are the chance of thinking of a dream situation and 5 min. later, he was happening back then.

"All this time, he was him, I always thought it was Sasuke."

**"We both know it wasn't, you did have doubt."**

"What?"

**"After all, he did insult us right after this event when he comeback."**

"Does that mean all this time, Naruto was my dream guy. I mean it was just a compliment right?"

**"Though it did goes straight to your heart, said the exact same word your dream guy was suppose to say, plus you just like him."**

"You think? But I never did anything for him. Beside, I would have known if I had love him."

**"I think it's time, time to show you and that you look deep within yourself. It's gonna be our last conversation"**

"What do you mean?"

**"You need me when you're not yourself, I'm the embodiment of what your afraid to admit. Back then, you wouldn't want Naruto because of popularity, now, you don't want to get hurt like when Sasuke and Naruto reject you. It's time."**

"I can't believe this, plus I hate to admit it but I kind of like talking to you."

**"I always be within you. I am you, now I'll show you."**

With that inner hug Sakura's in her mind before disappearing.

**"We'll see each other again, now go get him."**

She then begin to see everything she lived with Naruto. At the start how she did find him annoying. When she laugh internally when he prank Kakashi. How she found him courageous when he take back his headband from Zabuza. How he praised her for her skills at chakra climbing and how he wasn't afraid to ask her for tip . How she was ready to give up the Chunin exam to not see Naruto's dream being crushed, thinking about him, not herself or even Sasuke. How he face Orochimaru without showing any sign of fear at the exam. How she had to protect both him and Sasuke from the 3 sound genins. When they were both ready to open the scroll. Naruto had a plan and she did begin to thrust him even if it mean breaking the rules. Then when they got the lecture from Iruka-sensei. They did get compare to Heaven and Earth, they were shown being opposite who needed each other.

Naruto was the one who cheer for her to break Ino's mind transfer jutsu. She did was the 1st to cheer for him in both his match with Kiba and Neji. Then after the big sand/sound invasion

_Flashback _

_"Sasuke, thank you for saving me from Gaara"_

_"It wasn't me, it was Naruto"_

_"Oh cmon, don't be so modest."_

_"No trust me, it was him, you should have seen him. He fought tooth and tail just to save you."_

_She remember the way she look at him and how she did felt back then. _

_(End of flashback) _

How when Sasuke leaves the village, she turned to Naruto for help, asking her blond knight to bring him back. Not only because Sasuke was important to her. But also because she trust him completely back then. She recall her thinking about how she thought that Naruto never understand her at the start, before realizing that he's the one understanding her the most. She remember how Naruto felt about his failure and how she promised that they will grow strong together to bring back their lost teammate. How hard she trained with Tsunade back then. Those 2 years were so fast. Oh when she see him again. He look more mature and handsome, but he was still the same. The bell test with Kakashi. Where they managed to beat their sensei by getting the bell from it, thanks to Naruto's ingenuity. How by now, she was able to accept date with him afterward. She remember the Kazekage rescue mission.

_(Flashback)_

_"But what happen to a jinchuriki when their bijuu are extracted?"_

_"They die"_

…_..._

_"You still cried easily Sakura-chan. Don't worry we'll make sure Gaara is saved."_

_"Naruto it's not about Gaara I'm worry about, it's y..."_

_"Let's go"_

_She didn't want to risk losing him, especially after getting him back so soon. _

_(End of Flashback) _

When they met their new teammate Sai, how he did badmouth Sasuke. and then Naruto and she punch him straight to the face. Later Sai ask

_(Flashback) _

_"You know Sai, I tell you that I would have send you flying if you bad mouth Sasuke-Kun again. I wouldn't hold back this time."_

_-..._

_"But it's because of what Naruto said. That to save Sasuke-Kun, he even work with someone like you, who bad mouth him. So no matter who you are, to save Sasuke-kun, I won't hurt you."_

_"Sakura-san, you very … yeah, you very gentle with with Naruto. I don't understand feeling like those, it was in a book that I read."_

_"Come on, let's get going" said Naruto._

_Even Sai, who didn't know back then feeling, didn't even know how to feel with the death of his brother and other emotions, was able in 1 day to detect how protective she was about Naruto's feeling. _

_(end of this flashback) _

The event on the Heaven and Earth bridge. When Naruto transform into the four-tails. What she saw. When Kabuto telling her that he become a monster to get Sasuke. She want to bring him back, but it wasn't worth losing Naruto to that power. She began to run and pleading him to stop, telling him that she will bring Sasuke back, not for herself but for him, to please stop this. The monster hit her with his tail. But she never see the monster. She only she her best friend in trouble.

_(Flashback) _

_After Naruto turn back, she saw his damage body. She attempt to heal him, despite her own injure arm, asked Yamato to teach her the jutsu he use to stop him. He answer him that he can't, because she wouldn't be compatible to learn it because she didn't have the 1__st__ Hokage's cell. She then said with a sad smile on her face with tears._

_"Same as always, I can only do the dumbest thing for Naruto"_

_"Sakura, it's not what you do for Naruto that count, it's how you feel about him."_

_She looked at him surprise, like he see through her something. He then added with a knowing smile_

_"I can tell just by looking at you... The truth is you.."_

_Naruto woke up. _

_(End of the flashback) _

Sai and Yamato, she barely knew them back then and they both seem to know that she did have feeling for him. She continue to see flash, when they finally cross path with Sasuke. How he was cold, how he almost strike down Naruto. How she was ready to fight against him then, until Yamato step in front. How they both cried over Sasuke when he escape, swearing to become stronger together.

She then remember how Sai made her reveal again how she care, for Naruto, while she watch him training for the development of Rasen-shuriken. How she cook him pill to give him strength for his training. After his fight with Kakuzu, how she heal his arm, warning him about not using that jutsu again, afraid that they might not be able to heal him. When she suggested to help him eat, how he instantly smile and blush.

When Jiraiya passed, how useless she felt when Naruto barge out of the room. When Naruto leaves to train in Sage mode. How he always there when she need him, like when she yell out is name out of despair during the pain invasion, and he appear ready to face Pain. When he appear, he gave her hope. That's why when he win and saved everyone, she hug him and said thank you to him. He meant so much to her.

When Sai inform her that Naruto love her, but that whatever promise they had it was hurting him. She did feel joy to know that Naruto love her, but shame and guilt about the whole Sasuke promise. She couldn't believe it. She was the cause of Naruto's pain. She didn't deserve him. She had to do something. That 1st confession was to comfort him, lift the burden of the promise and protecting him. Afterall, Sasuke was Akatsuki and Naruto a jinchuriki. What she didn't expect was Naruto's rejection. She was angry that he reject her. At the same time, she knew that he saw through her, because she said that she didn't care of Sasuke, which wasn't the truth, she did want to end it herself. Sasuke almost kill her twice that day. She was saved by Kakashi, and then by Naruto. He still believe that team 7 will had a happy ending where she gave up. He really did give her hope.

Then she saw the war. Where she receive a love letter from a random shinobi. How it did make her reflect on Sasuke

_(Flashback about her rejecting the guy with the love letter) _

"_You see, There is someone else I.."_

_"Oh I see. I figure as much. I suppose it's not very polite what kind of person you liked. I get it though, I'll get out of here"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"But if there is one thing I know, if it's somebody that you like, then it's bound to be a great person."_

_(end of flashback) _

She saw herself reflecting on what Sasuke has become. She remember how Naruto saves her from the Zetsu's army, when she saw him the 1st time with the Kyubi's chakra. How he manage to control tame the beast. When she met his father. He did ask if she was _his girfriend_. The situation was embarrassing, Naruto did say more or less, like he working on it. She knew that her 12 years old self at the start would have deny with authority that statement. But here, she didn't. A part of her would like to be maybe. Though she find a little humor in this situation, until the 4th ask her to take care of his son, she knew now that he would trust her with him, that now it was serious. When Sasuke shows up, she didn't trust him, she couldn't, not after what they've been through. She's finally been able to fight along the side of her teammates, not from the sidelines. She remember when she almost lost Naruto during the war. How she needed to save him, his dream, his life. The way she almost put herself almost to chakra 0. When they all fight Madara, then Kaguya, when Naruto save her and show concern while she was in danger, compare to Sasuke who tried to get a hit on Madara by trying to stab through her, or didn't move to save her, when Naruto asked him, Sasuke didn't move and Kakshi had to make the save. She even saved his life but he didn't seems to care now.

She finally saw after the fight with Kaguya, when she said she loved him, in an attempt to compelled him not to fight them, they were like a family, he was her teammate, she wants him back like the good old days, when he used to care about his teammate and friend, like in the chunin exam and the gaara fight. They were all happy back then. Instead he knock her out with a genjutsu (showing himself killing her by stabbing her heart)

She realize now, that she had move on from him. She see him as family, a teammate. While Naruto become something more.

_"But if there is one thing I know, if it's somebody that you like, then it's bound to be a great person."_

Those word echoes in her head.

"After all this time, I always like him, whether I'd like to admit it or not, he was the one all along. If I knew it was him, maybe we would have been together sooner. There were always some feeling for Sasuke because of those word, he was the 1st to compliment my forehead, instead of laughing at it. But it wasn't Sasuke, it was Naruto. You've always been there for me. I guess he is the one who always did understand me. Yes he's the one."

(End of Sakura's mind)

"Sakura... Earth to Sakura" said Naruto

Sakura comeback to reality and said while blushing

"Go ahead"

"euh what?"

"You can kiss my forehead if you like Naruto-kun"

Naruto was taken by surprise. He almost jump of joy, tried his best not too and succeed. But he thinking about it. Then he just said okay.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I cut the two chapter instead of having them in one big. Next one is the chapter but from Naruto P.O.V<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Earth Reach Heaven

**Chapter 8: Earth reaches Heaven**

A.N: This is the one of the two chapters I suppose most reader has waited for. This is my take on how Naruto and Sakura finally realize that they love each other. This chapter will have most of the NS moments between them during the 698 chapters. It will be base on both Naruto and Sakura POV, as both we'll be interacting in their mind. Naruto with Kurama, Sakura with her inner. This one is about Naruto's reliving the event of the story.

Note that when a character go in his mind, I'll consider that time will either slowdown or completely stop. That is the way I find to put everything in the story and in the end, why I expected NS as the endgame of the story. Something outside happen if you ask me. Anyway onto the story. (character thinking) **Kurama, Inner**.

* * *

><p>Naruto hesitantly then quickly put a quick kiss to a forehead. Now Naruto was as red as a tomato. Sakura however did enjoyed it but find it too quick. She didn't notice Naruto color change because of her own thought. However, something hit her. What if Naruto doesn't love her anymore. He did said something about going talking to Hinata about something personal that he didn't want to share with her. They share everything. Plus something about finding the right word. She made him wait too long. Did he move on. Did he ever love her? Did she deserve him? She needed to know.<p>

"Naruto may I ask you something?"

Naruto just snap out of his trance, he couldn't believe his Sakura-chan let him kissed his forehead.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, anything you want."

"I just want to know what did you talk with Hinata? Are you two together now?"

"No, we're not together."

"SHE DARE REJECT YOU, YOU DESERVE BETTER" Sakura exploded.

"Sakura-chan, she never reject me, it was I who rejected her."

"WHY? I mean she's beautiful, gentle, smart and love you since, well since forever. It was like She was a dream girl. She never lecture you as much as other girl, annoy you as much as other girl, wake you up or hurting you like some girls did. Never mind what I said, she did deserve you."

"It's because... How can I say this."

Naruto was deep in his thought carefully thinking of what he was about to say, to do.

(Naruto's mind)

"What do I do? Maybe I did done a mistake with Hinata. Maybe my crush for Sakura was just to rival Sasuke."

**"Don't start to doubt yourself now kid. You started to get cold feet because you're afraid of rejection. Plus that theory about you loving Sakura to rival Sasuke is really stupid kid. That one of the worst excuse I've ever heard. For one, You like her before you ever team up with Sasuke and her. Secondly, Sasuke never give a damn about her romantically, so it's not like you tried to get what he want. Finally, other girls like Ino, Amy and every other girl from you class like Sasuke. Did you ever tried to date another girl than Sakura. You always act special toward her, especially when you're alone with her. You don't need to do that unless it is how you feel."  
><strong>

"Maybe..."

**"There is no maybe, **You started to get cold feet because you're afraid of rejection**. I guess it can't be help, let me show you everything you lived with Hinata and Sakura. Just answer the question honestly and listen to your story with both girl. 1****St**** Hinata, how did you describe her."**

Then, Kurama shows Naruto how he did describe her during the chunin exam.

_"A weirdo who look away anytime I look at her. A shy and dark girl."_

**"You didn't have feeling there, thought it could have change through the course of time. During the 1st exam, she did try to help you cheat, but you refuse and make your pledge that even if you stay genin your entire life, you'll still be Hokage. You didn't feel anything for her either there."**

"Ok"

**"Then when she handed you ointment, thank to Kurenai that you knew what it does, what was your 1****st**** reflex after thanking her?" **asked the fox. Then he show him.

_"Wow, this work well, wanna use some too Sakura-chan?"_

**"That's right, you automatically shift your focus to Sakura. Then Hinata fight with Neji, you cheer for her. Like almost everyone who got a heart. He was an arrogant asshole to her. A little Sasuke's wanna be. You wanted to teach him a lesson. That you being a good guy. But it wasn't love either that motivate you. You barely notice the girl."**

"You're right, I think it's about the last time I saw her before I went on my trip with pervy sage."

**"That's right, after that, when you see her again, you surprised her and she faint while you talk to her other teammates, well more like to Kiba since you forget Shino again."**

"Common, not you too. It's not my fault if this guy didn't stand out. Plus his face was with a hood and he got sunglasses."

"Touché. Anyway that's not about him. When did you see Hinata's next?"

"During the pain invasion."

**"Yes, she did confess her feeling for you before getting stab by Pain. She was 1 of your classmate. You felt enraged that an innocent girl like Hinata get stabbed. Rage that you couldn't protect her. Rage that she did come, when you asked to face Pain alone. I feed from your rage and I was able to put up a 6 tails cloak. Sorry about those moment by the way, I never had the chance to apologize."**

"Apologies accepted, no problem. Just never hurt anyone if I've got enrage ok, especially not Sakura-chan."

**"See what you did just there. Anyway, after you father seal me again, you find relief that she wasn't dead. But you never think back of her confession. You were relieved that your friend was still alive that's all. Then there was the war. This is where you see Neji died. She help you snap out of it. Then I assist myself. You hold her hand to give her my chakra. You than power up the entire army the same way. But when you hold her hand how did you feel?"**

"I was grateful to her and fired up to see what I can do. I could help the other and that it wasn't the time for grieving."

**"But you didn't feel love again."**

"You right, I never really did love Hinata. I mean I like her as a friend. But that's all."

"Now if we move on to Sakura I guess that obvious bench scene when you henge as Sasuke work. You did understand her more. Then you ask her for tip. What was you reaction when she climb up the tree."

_(Flashback) _

_- Wow Sakura, your great, I expected nothing less from the girl of my dream(Though I'm a little angry)_

_(End of flashback) _

**"Back then, it was so easy for you to express your feeling. Today you wonder how everyone knows. Though the way you interact with each other, you have to ask about it to confirm like Konohamaru did back then . Though she was too much in Sasuke back then"**

"Yeah I rather not remember that moment."

**"You were jealous when Rock Lee appear and proclaim his love to Sakura before the exam."**

"Yeah, I was. I did see bushy-brow as my rival at this point."

**"She did protect both you and Sasuke, after you pass out against Orochimaru. You know about that lecture Iruka gave you. You complete each other if you think a little about it, though thinking ain't you strong suit."**

"Look who's talking."

**"Stupid brat"**

"Dumb fox." They both begin to laugh afterward.

**"Anyway, you cheer for her during her match with Ino. The difference here was when it all seem lost, you still continue to cheer her on alone. In the end, they did have a draw thanks to you. You help her grow strong with your support. She did the same in your fight with Kiba and in your fight versus Neji. You still keep your feeling for her during those event and she has started to consider you as a teammate and a friend. She started by plain hating you."**

"Yeah we did make some progress."

**"Remember during the Gaara fight**.**"**

(Flashback)

_"__Kuchiyose no jutsu. Sakura-Chan, I'll swear I'll protect you."_

…_..._

_"What makes him so strong..." said Gaara  
><em>

_"Naruto stop. Sakura is okay." said Sasuke_

_"Yeah, good." Then he passes out_

_"I see. Love. That what makes him so strong." _

**"Back then, I did give you chakra and I could have taken over if I felt negative emotion. But you didn't hate. Hatred wasn't your fueled, it was love. Even Gaara noticed it. You fight to the limit for her. So you did against Sasuke too. But you did feel a little hatred for Orochimaru and you felt betrayed by Sasuke. That how I was able to grow 1 tail. Then you were so afraid that Sakura would reject you when you failed her. You expected her to hate you. Despise you. But she did none of that. She comfort you and decide that you'll do it together next time. Then you went to your trip."**

"I see. I always did love her then."

**"When you comeback for you trip she was blushing and asking you if you find her more womanly. But you had to screw it up. Though I guess she understand now what you meant."**

"Well she hasn't change in my book. She was still the same Sakura. The most beautiful woman to my eyes."

**"I guess. Anyway remember the bell test. You felt scare but proud how strong she had become. You did beat your old sensei, thanks to your plan. You surprised her. So much that if you had money, you could have gone on a date with her. Now she was more open to the idea. When you saw her extracted the poison from Kankuro, what were you thinking."**

"That Sakura-chan was amazing."

**"You still had your feeling, you admire her skills as a ninja even more. If we checked afterward you cut her when she was about to get worries about you during the mission. Why is that?"**

_(Flashback)_

_"But what happen to a jinchuriki when their bijuu are extracted?"_

_"They die"_

…_..._

_"You still cried easily Sakura-chan. Don't worry we'll make sure Gaara is saved."_

_"Naruto it's not about Gaara I'm worry about, it's y.."_

_"Let's go"_

_(End of Flashback) _

"I didn't want her to worry about me. I wanted to save Gaara. I knew that she could ask me to back off the mission. With her tears in the eyes, I might have listen to her."

**"Oh I see. Well you knew she had those worries and cried for you. Though that wasn't the only time. Let's continue. She punch Sai straight to the face because she knew it hurt you while he was bad mouthing Sasuke. That punch was more because he hurt you than defending Sasuke, you know that right. She become very protective of you. Feeling make someone do irrational things."**

"Punching Sai back then ain't so irrational if you ask me"

**"But running toward you in 4 tails state while swearing to save Sasuke for you while crying, trying to reach you, that more what I had in mind."**

"Oh… I missed that part."

**"Before Yamato tell you the truth, she did lie to you. She didn't want you to feel the guilt or the shame. Somehow, she always see you, not the monster I was. Even after what happen. That something in my book. To continue after you failed to retrieve Sasuke, you still rely on each other and swear to get stronger together. Then you were training for the Rasen-shuriken. She cooked you those horrible food pill, though they did help you keep you strength."**

**"**She did go 100% in nutriment proprieties and 0% in taste. But she did help me the way she can."

**"Poor girl tried to warn you with not to use the Rasen-shuriken again. She even offer to feed you your ramen afterward, how did you feel back then?"**

"Like it was a dream come true. I was excited, nervous, I didn't want to mess it up."

**"So you were still having feeling for her."**

"Yes"

**"And tell me, how did you feel when she hugged you in front of the whole village to thank you."**

"I was surprise, happy and a little scared"

**"Why?"**

"Because for the first time, at that moment, I felt like those gesture was more than gratitude and not just for the pain attack, I felt like she did love me back. But I couldn't be with her. Not now. We still have to save Sasuke 1st."

**"That why you tell Sai that you can't tell her how you felt yet? You didn't fulfill your promise to her. Do you understand that Sai, a guy with no emotion at all, decipher that you loved her"**

"Well when you put it this way."

**"She did confess to you in the land of Iron. You see that she had an ulterior motive, but you couldn't believe her at the same time. I tell you this kid, she lied about not caring for Sasuke. But she did blush during her confession and was upset when you reject her. I believe a part of her love Sasuke, but a part of her love you too and that was hard to admit to herself. Sasuke was her 1****st**** love, it always hard to move on. But she did lie to protect you again. She didn't admit that part completely to herself, if you ask me. When you reject her, even if it was for the right reason, you did hurt her too. She got rejected by both of you. There goes you rivalry theory. You love her since day one. If you didn't, you would have accept her confession back then, but you always think about her happiness and her feeling 1st, thought part of it was that you want to have her for the right reason. You wanted to fulfilled that promise first."  
><strong>

"You maybe right but I couldn't accept her under those circumstance. I wanted to hear her say those word so much, but not like this. I need her to do it because she want 100% to do it."

**"Damn straight kid. After you did save her like a super hero or something."**

"Heros always late, remember."

**"Yeah you're right chuckle the fox. Finally there was the war. You saved her at least 3 times, always care about her, become jealous when she called Sasuke 1****st****, admire and fear her skills again. You even tell your father that she was more or less your girlfriend. You wanted to say yes, but you knew she wasn't yours yet. You have to win her over completely. You were closed but you weren't there. See even during the war. You show feeling. If you still need convincing, just remember what you mother said."**

_(Flashback) _

_"About woman, well I am a woman so I don't really know about it. Just don't pick a weird one, pick one like your mother."_

_(end of flashback) _

**"If you listen our conversation, I believe Sakura fit the one like your mother. Loving, caring, protective and at the same time impulsive and short-tempered. Plus you still think Hinata is weird, but in a good kind of way."**

"You right. I love Sakura since day 1. I never deny it. She was the one. I'm almost there. I can give up on her, especially now that I think about it. You right, that rivalry theory is so stupid when you think about everything we've been through, maybe in an alternate universe it might make sense. But seriously Kurama, do you have a book with my life written in it or something?"

**"Of course not, it's not like it was written or anything somewhere. Anyway now that I've clear your head, time to use it and pick your word. Time for your big move kid."  
><strong>

"Yeah, thanks Kurama."

(End of Naruto's mind)

Back out of his head, Naruto stand up and then said:

"You see, Hinata is everything you just said, but as I told her, I'm not the one for her. I need a girl who's been there for me, take care of me, that has been able to stand up to me. A girl who lecture me when I'm doing something wrong, who has my back. You did lie to me in the land of Iron, but I believe now it wasn't about your feeling for me. You did it to protect me. I know I can talk to you about almost anything. My girlfriend should be a girl that I consider my best friend. I've seen your best and I've seen your flaw, but that what makes you Sakura-chan, and I'll never change it for anything in the world. Plus you have every qualities Hinata had Sakura-Chan and in my eyes, it's like 10 times more. You're the perfect girl. I admire you, you help me so much. You always had my best interest in your mind. You always see me for who I was, instead of the monster I had inside back then, even after everything you witness. You're courageous. What I'm trying to say is that I love you. Always had and always will. If you don't love me back, I understand and I hmph..."

Naruto was cut by Sakura's lips. He took him 3 second to realize what was happening before he begin to kiss back. They kissed for what seem an eternity to them, it was actually 3 min. Sakura was holding Naruto by the neck while he was holding her by the waist. After they release the kiss, they were panting.

"Wow"Naruto said

"Yeah wow, it wasn't 10 time better than what I expected. I'm sorry Naruto it took me that long to realize it. I love you too. I want to protect your dream. You were always there for me. You cheer for me, you comfort me, you save me, you support me and you help me got stronger as a ninja and grown as a person. We had a lot of catch up to do and I promise your wait was worth it. I love you Naruto-kun. And if you dare say that I lied to my … hmph"

Naruto cut her with a quick kiss. He then said

"I believe your every word. Your eyes and your smile told me that your happy. So am I. Don't worry Sakura-chan, I would have wait my whole life for just this kiss and it will be worth it. Though I don't quite remember it now that I'm tried think about it."he added with a smile on his face.

She's smile back and said

"I guess I'll have to help you remember."

And they kissed again while they both whisper to each other those magical 3 words, I love you. They finally had found love in each other. It was always there. They just needed time to found out.

* * *

><p>A.N: Done. As you can see those 2 chapters contains most NS moment thanks to the flashback in the manga. I compare how Sasuke and Hinata would fair in a relation with Sakura and Naruto. Nothing seems to point toward that direction in the story for me. I felt like NS should have been the endgame because every arc got an NS moment on it. I didn't even put character that Naruto or Sakura didn't see, like Kakashi reflecting on the dream of his student for example. Or parallel like Sannin love triangle vs team 7 love triangle. Or Minakushi (I refer to Minato and Kushina, but I didn't parallel them to NS). Those chapters shown what Kishi throw away when he make NH and SS canon. It makes no sense to me and I feel like he sell out, no matter how many interviews he did telling otherwise, especially when he contradict himself. That's the fun fact about story, your word are written so the reader can always comeback to see it. He could have develop this during the war or not put so many NS foreshadow. I feel cheated, but I thank him because I wouldn't have the patience or the motivation to start writing this. I need to improve my English, after all, it's not my 1st language and the best way to learn is to write it right? I added my thought in the story about the last rivalry theory that supposedly explain "Naruto crush" for Sakura because it's ridiculous in my opinion.<p>

Anyway R&R. Next time will be epilogue in the future call: the 7th Hokage. It will come out later in December. I've got my final term exam coming.

By the way, I feel like I could do a lemon spin-off of this story (Like after what happen after this scene)). Many scene with NS in different setting in the village. After all, both are closet pervert and they can finally lash it out. OH YEAH SPIN OFF MIGHT BE COMING. Depend if people want it.


	9. Chapter9:Epilogue Rise of the 7th Hokage

**Chapter 9: Epilogue Rise of the 7****th**** Hokage**

**A.N:** This is the epilogue. This chapter will be about the status of the rookie 11, their remaining sensei and most importantly Naruto's celebration as he rise as the 7th Hokage (I find the end of pain arc better than the ending because I expected an end like pain but bigger.) I would have like Naruto did a speech as Hokage and people celebrate which is basically what happen in this time skip. Plus, there will be another timeskip about Naruto's family. I may have hinted pairing here and there, but I didn't pair just for the sake of pairing. And there is no fat Anko, for those who wonder. But you've got a flashback with crud Sai that tried to help his teammates in their training, always find that funny, so I guess I wanted to see it once. Somehow, I manage to top the longest chapter I made. I even cut idea. See this one as a lot of mini-stories. I divide it inside to help .

UPDATE ABOUT FUTURE SIDE STORY: since I talk about the jonin exam so much, I've begin to tried picture how I see it. It might take a while but my next story will be about the jonin exam. Creating interesting character will be what takes time, because the way I see the exam, I need character for it. Some might take it as well, so it should be worth checking out and it's a good way to see how I fair with action scene as well.

* * *

><p>It's been 4 years since the 4th great ninja war end. It's a beautiful sunny day in the hidden leaf village. Today was an important event is about to happen for this village because it was the dawn of a new era, the era of the 7th Hokage of the leaf. It's the first time that Kages from the other villages came in Konoha to see an Hokage's nomination, but it surprise no one at the same time, because that future Kage was the hero of the last war, the ray of hope for peace, he was Naruto Uzumaki. He couldn't have done it without his friends. Let's see how they have grown.<p>

Kiba as join the anbu black ops squad with Akamaru. He is the leader of the tracking unit. Yamato, Sai and Anko are also part of the anbu. Yamato his the captain of the black ops in general and is the one to reported to the Hokage about the corps.

"Ok everybody, today is a big day so I want everyone on high alert if an attack hit , though I believe nobody is stupid enough to attack Naruto during his Hokage ceremony, I want standard security procedure." just in case said Yamato

"I can't believe Naruto did it. I'm still remember that fight where I laugh at his dream. Guess the joke on me." said Kiba

"WARF" , Akaramu added.

"I know how you feel, I'm mean dickless got everything he ever wanted, even ugly love. I guess he did succeed. It's a good ending like in a book I read." added Sai.

"How come you train with them by calling them name like that and still be in one piece?" Kiba asked.

"I supposed they grow fond of it, he answered with a fake smile, remembering he was the one who help during their first training session to prepare them for the jonin exam."

_(Flashback) _

_"Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi asked me to help you train for the jonin exam."_

_"Thanks Sai, but how are you gonna help us, asked _Naruto _."_

_"Simple, as you know you cannot use kurama chakra during the jonin exam. So the goal of the training is to lay a punch on me."_

_"Easy, the blond claimed"_

_"I'll agree with you, it seem TOO EASY. What's the catch?" asked Sakura._

_"Oh nothing really, except that I'll be flying over your head."_

_"How are we suppose to hit you?" asked the blonde. _

_"Sakura, we discover that you had water chakra so you use water style, Naruto you can either use wind style or tried to understand how your father jutsu work, because I would be hanging on to this, Sai show him a kunai."_

_"Dad's Kunai?"_

_"Right, Kakashi said you need to figure this out on your own, you're both good in close combat but I have to help you develop in a long-range too. You have 30 min to destroy the bird and punch me. Well let's get started."_

_Sai hope on a bird and then fly high. The other ninjas were concentrate, until Sai asked nonchalantly_

_"By the way dickless, I heard you grew a pair to finally asked ugly out"_

_Both lost their concentration instantly. _

_"Why you?" Naruto said_

_"You don't know what you're talking about Sai." Sakura shout while a vein pop on her forehead._

_"Oh, so you had sex with him"_

_"THAT'S NOT OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS"_

_"How come you had an erection with ugly."_

_"Sai come back down here so I can kiss your ass."Naruto shout._

_"I'm sorry, the point of this training is that you both need to stay focus, even under stress so you can't let me get under your skin. Plus you waste 5 min. trying to deny you had sex with another woman Sakura."_

_"I never had sex with another woman."_

_"Woman are dickless, you had sex with dickless here and I read in a book that we call that what was the word... ah yeah lesbian."_

_And the insult continue for 30 min. Naruto and Sakura never hit Sai during those 30 min. However, after that well, that was another story. Kakashi did take over their training after that and Sakura heal Sai after he apologize. _

_(End of flashback) _

(I'm lucky Sakura is the best medic in the world, I did tried to help them, after all they are my friend. They did ask me about reading this book about being crud. I should start this one after the nomination. )

"Everyone get their order, so you're dismissed." cut Yamato.

With that, the anbu were deploy for security in the hidden leaf village.

* * *

><p>Elsewere, the ninja academy class where about to finish. The children were excited because it was finished earlier due to the special event. However the class was too loud to the teacher taste and he have an announcement to make.<p>

"Silence everyone, I have something to say." demand Iruka.

Everyone decide to stay quiet.

"Ok, as you all know, class will be dismissed earlier. I wanted to take the chance to present you the new trainee for becoming a teacher here. You can come out."

A figure appear while having a green hood and sunglasses. Some of the students find the guy weird, other did find him normal and other just knew who it was.

" Hi, my name is Shino Abruame, from the Abruame clan. I'm a special jonin of the hidden leaf and I've applied to become an academy teacher. I was in the same class as the soon to be Hokage. I will try my best to make you exemplary ninja out of you. I hope the best for you."

The students as similar reaction, some were freak out, other were comfortable. Well that's school for you.

"Hi Shino-sensei." the crowd did all answer.

"Shino will help me in the class. He'll be observing at first how I've done my class, then he will give you class on his own. Be nice to him. OK, class dismissed."

At the sound of those words, the class was emptying itself.

"Thank Iruka-sensei, to give me this chance."

"You're welcome Shino, but may I ask why you decide to go as a part-time teacher?"

"It's simple, Naruto wants for us to aim for peace. We need to teach our children about peace and it's cost if we want to keep up that peace. I'll still be available for tracking mission if they need me, but I believe I could be more useful here. Plus perhaps, I might help one of those kid to become Hokage, like you did for Naruto."

"I see, thank you Shino. Iruka said while thinking of his past with Naruto." (Civilian now feel safer than ever and you inspire most of the ninja. Naruto, I'm sure you'll be the best Hokage.)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Hyuga estate, the ninja of the Hyaga clan were preparing too. Hinata and Hanabi were able to convince their Father that they can both lead the Hyuga clan. The two sister did train together. For Hinata, it was more to keep in shape while Hanabi prove to be a genius in pare with the late Neji. But she was young and brash, while her older sister has wisdom gain over her experience in the field. Their co-leading start a year ago and the Hyuga clan as since prosper and being respected among all 5 nations. Today, they both were walking side by side to see their father Hiashi and the elders of the clan. They wanted to ask for their approval about a new law project within the clan. They called this meeting now to make the law pass before the new Hokage's nomination. Hanabi started the meeting.<p>

"Greeting everyone, my sister and I called this meeting because we want to pass a new law that might change the way of the Hyuga for the better." Hanabi stated.

"We believe that we should take the opportunity of having a new Hokage to begin a new era for the clan. We have discuss this over and we believe it is time for the main branch to remove the cage seal from the side branch of the clan." added Hinata.

"You do know why we made the side branch in the 1st place don't you girls?" asked one of the elder.

"What would you decide if we have to sacrifice for any reason 1 of our fellow clansmen. How are you gonna decide who is ready to die?" another elder added.

Hiashi stay silence, waiting for the answer of his daughters.

"We let our fellow clansmen decide their destiny and if not one of them wants to do it, I'll be ready to do it." state Hanabi

"I'll be ready to die for any of our clansmen, that's our duty as leader of the clan. We believe that we shouldn't chose by birth who is less important. All life have value. The decision Hizachi and Neji made to sacrifice themselves wasn't because they were from the side branch. They did it because they love their people enough to die for them. It is not a burden we should put on anyone from birth. Plus they are some people from the main branch who abuse of the cage seal to enslave their fellow clansmen from the shadow. We cannot turn a blind eye on that." said Hinata with a determine look.

"You've got a point but for this law, we did have an approval of the Hokage office back then (Danzo didn't want anyone to have the byakugan and I believe he did want to test the cage seal). To pass your law, we will need the approval of the Hokage's office." said Hiashi

"Well, Naruto did come by yesterday with this paper from Kakashi, to approve this law projet, said Hanabi."

"Since when Kakashi had an interest in the clan structure." asked an elder.

"It was Naruto's idea he came 8 days ago." added Hinata

(_Flashback) _

_Naruto arrived at the Hyuga compound and then asked for Hinata. The guy told her where she was, and Naruto head toward a Hyuga training ground, where both sisters were sparring. When he saw them, he interrupt by saying. _

_"Hey, Hinata … Hanabi"_

_Hinata turn around and said_

_"Naruto-k" POW  
><em>

_Hanabi had started a gentle fist stike. Hinata should have, if she was not distracted, block it. When she turn around, Hanabi was to late to stop her attack. _

_"Sis, are you okay, I'm sorry, I was sure you would block that strike."said a worried Hanabi. _

_"It's okay, you did tried to stop it, so it wasn't at his maximum power." reassured Hinata._

_"Oh I'm sorry girls, I believe it's more my fault."_

_"Well yeah." confirm Hanabi._

_( __**Look like she scratch more than her sister kid) **_

_ ( Yeah I already knew that)_

_"Anyway, what is it Naruto-kun, you were searching for us?"_

_"Yeah, I've got a good news to tell you. As you know, Kakashi announce me to become the next Hokage next week. He asked me to come up with a law project. At first, I was like help expand Ichiraku ramen, so everyone in the village knows how good it is. Teuchi did agreed but Sakura-chan told me that I can't possibly pass a 1__st__ law over food. She told me to think back instead about everything I said, as a kid when I said I'll be Hokage. Most of the time, I talk about never giving up, can't lose because I'll be Hokage. Then it hit me. I did said that I wanted to change the Hyuga way. I believe that everyone should be able to choose their destiny. That why the 1__st__ law I did was to erase the cage seal from the side branch. Kakashi-sensei did chuckle a little and told me he was expecting something like free ramen for everyone, but he then said that this law was indeed serious and that he will approve it. He put the Hokage seal on the project to approve it. It will enter in vigor when I'll be officially announce Hokage, if you want to pass it so I wanted to gave it to you personally. What do you think?_

_"Ramen law, men really do think only about their stomach" said Hanabi while giggling. "But the cage seal law is a great idea. I mean we could then teach to the whole clan the jutsu reserved to the main branch to everyone so the clan will be overall stronger."_

_"I'll agree with both you vision. Neji will be proud to know that you did keep your word, Naruto-kun."_

_"Thank you girls, well I must be going, it's ramen night tonight, home cook by Sakura-chan. I must go, take care girls."_

_"Say hi to Sakura-san and thank her for convincing you not to pass a ramen law." said Hinata while smiling._

_"Yeah send her our regard, Hokage-sama" said Hanabi_

_Naruto turn around and said _

_"You don't have to call me that. It's not because I'm not Hokage yet, but because I consider both of you friends, we're not bound by destiny or title either." Naruto said. He then turn around and leave._

_"You know, I've kind of understand how you fell for him. Even though his probably the most powerful ninja in the world and become the leader of one of the 5 nations, he's not corrupt by it one bit and prove all his critic wrong." added Hanabi._

_"Naruto-kun is a sweet guy. But we both know that I might need someone a little calmer. I think long and hard about what he said to me when he reject me. He's right, though he is a kind person, I don't see myself with him like that anymore. Plus I know he is happy with his girlfriend." added Hinata _

_"Well sis, you did grow up too." Hanabi conclude, glad that her sister was over it._

_Both girl smile to each other before calling it a day. _

_(End of flashback) _

(So the boy did really want to help our clan, I will believe in my daughters and his judgement then) thought Hiashi.

"How about we do a hand raise vote for it" Hanabi suggest. "We're 5 here, so if we got a majority, the law is pass. If not, we'll forget about it. So who approves it."

Everyone in the room, to the sisters surprise, has raised their hand up to approve the law.

"If the new Hokage decide that his 1st law concern the Hyuga clan, we can't disapproved his judgment." said an elder.

"Plus both of you as show us your point of view and show that you had the well being of your fellow clan members before anything. You will grow to be fine leaders girls." added the other.

"You made me proud today." said Hiashi.

"Thank you everyone, well that was the only point of this meeting so it is adjourn." Hinata said.

"After the Hokage ceremony, we will talked about how we will proceed to remove the cage seal and how we're going to teach the side branch the jutsu they didn't get access." added Hanabi.

With that they all exit from the council room and prepare to go to the 7th Hokage's nomination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Yamanka's flower shop, Ino was waiting for the last hour of her shift to end. That will give her 1 hour to get dress before going in the crowd for the nomination. However, it was one of those boring day. She had a rush for 3 hours until she has sold out all flower bouquet. After she put the sold out sign for that, no one has enter the store. What would she give to have someone enter the store. Until she hear the door bell.<p>

"Hi Ino."

"Choji, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was talking with Shikamaru. He said that in approximately 3 hours, no one would come to the store and you will be bore out of your mind. I decide to check up on you, after all, it's been a while and I believe we could catch up."

"Shikamaru is indeed right. Before you were coming, I'm sure that I could hear a fly breathing."

"So how are you doing."

"I'm fine. I know I didn't see Shika and you for the last 6 months. I've become a special jonin in interrogation and a poison expert. I've train under Ibuki for the last 3 month but he did pass me as a special jonin. Now I'm trying to develop a new mind reading jutsu."

"That's awesome Ino, plus with your base as a medical ninja, you really become a key support for a team."

"Thank you Choji, so what have you've been up too for the last 3 months."

"Well I begin to get use to be the head of the Akamichi clan. I've become a special Jonin myself, in pills. We've tried to develop new food pills, to boost specific parameter. Like stamina, chakra, chakra regeneration, antidote pill, healing pill... well a bunch of pills. We trying have of course some specific for the clan, but we trying to make some for the other as well. I've been reading the scroll from our clan too. Plus I might have for project to open my own barbecue."

"Just try not to eat all your profit." Ino said while chuckling.

"Don't worry, I won't." reply Choji while laughing with her.

The door bell ring again

"Well I knew I found you both here." Shikamaru said while entering. "What's up."

"Nothing really, we were just catching up." Choji said.

"Mind to join us." asked Ino?

"Well might as well stick around a bit."

"So Shikamaru you're a Jonin now right?" asked Ino

"Well, it was a drag but I did pass the Jonin exam last month?"

" You could have done it sooner." Choji said.

"Yeah, but 3 years ago, I just was tired with the war and all. I found it to be a little too much for a year, even with Temari on my back. 2 years ago, well Naruto and Sakura did the test so I didn't want to end up against them and boy was it a good decision. The most logical choice would have been to give up, but I do wanted to fight ninja that are at Jonin level, so I wait this year to pass it."

"Yeah it's quite logical when you think about it."

"Plus all those travel between leaf and sand must have worn you out." said Ino with a smirk.

"I knew this wasn't going to be long before you tease."

"Yeah, but I'm know I'm right, don't forget that I train how to detect lie, when you said Temari was on your back, you didn't seem so upset about it, so look like you two have finally hook-up. That explain why you smile by saying her name even if you made it seem like she was a drag."

"If you really had to know yeah." Shikamaru admit.

"Explain why I see you less too." Choji added.

"And why you're here, you did wanted to catch up with us but you came to buy her a flower, after all, she is in the village right."

"You've really become even more dangerous with those skills Ino. Just tried not to squeeze every gossip out of the people."

"You know me"

( that worry me)

" I hear that"

"You're a mind reader too without jutsu now".

"No silly, I wasn't reading your mind, I'm far from mind reading without touching or using a jutsu for now, but I know you long enough to know you better."

"I see, well may I bought a red rose."

"I'll bought one too. Choji said."

"Oh this is interesting who's the lucky girl." Ino asked.

Shikamaru pays for his rose and was about to leave before Ino said

"Don't you want to know who will received Choji's flower."

"Already know." Shikamaru said while leaving.

"So would you mind sharing it with me." Ino asked

"Well it's for you."

That took Ino by surprise while she was blushing.

"Come with me to the nomination, afterward we could continue our discussion."

"Like a date?"

"Well yeah, like a date."

"You know what, you're on Choji, it's a date then."

"Ok I'll pick you home in let's say 30 min."

"All right."

"Well I've gotta go see ya."

" See you soon." Ino said while smiling. ( Hmm, at least Choji see me as a person instead of just my body unlike the other I date. He might just be the right guy)

Choji then exit the flower shop only to meet Shikamaru with Temari. The couple were holding hand while Temari was holding a red rose.

"So, how did he goes?" asked his friend

"Well look like I've got a date after that nomination tonight, I need to get back home to prepare." said a grinning Choji. I'll see both of you later, hi Temari by the way.

"Hi Cho.."

He did left them before she finished his sentence.

"Someone is in a happy mood."

"Well, he did have a crush on Ino for a while, he just found the courage to act on it."

"No wonder he's that happy then."

"By the way, not that I don't appreciate having your company for myself, but where are your brothers?"

"Gaara did want to go on his own, so Kankuro decide to head to the weapon shop to buy material for puppet and I decide to search for you."

At that answer, both of them were blushing slightly. Shikamaru then said.

"Well, I guess we have a little spare time so how about we go to grab a snack."

"Sound good to me." Temari answer.

So they head out to a restaurant.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gaara was wandering in the leaf training ground. He did observe someone training with shadow clone and that person use a jutsu he knew as well.<p>

"Rasengan" the boy said. Then he tried to put chakra nature to it. The Rasengan began to change color, flame begin to engulf i but he couldn't infuse it perfectly and the flame just dispel. Damn it, he said

The Kazekage approach the boy and then said:

"Impressive, you master the Rasengan and tried to infuse it with your own chakra nature. That could create a powerful jutsu in the class of the Rasen-Shuriken. You must be his unofficial student. It's Konohamaru right."

"That's right, that my name. Big brother Naruto told me that this was the next step. I had to take it if I want to make the Rasengan even more powerful. Though it is even harder than I expected. But I can't give up now, after all I'll be the 8th Hokage."

"The 8th Hokage heh, you really are just like him, so I don't see why not. Are you still a Genin like him?"

"Nah, I passed the Chunin exam 2 years ago. Now I'm getting ready for the special Jonin or the Jonin exam."

"You do know the difference between a special Jonin and a Jonin right?"

…

Konohamaru look at Gaara with a face that cleary tell that he doesn't know

"Let me explain it to you. There is no special jonin exam officially. That title belong to chunin that specialize in a category. For example my brother Kankuro could be consider a special jonin in the puppet master department. In other word you specialize in a category. Another special Jonin teach you and if he think your good enough, he made you special Jonin. However, a ninja that pass the Jonin exam become a Jonin. Meaning a special Jonin can pass the exam to become a jonin. The difference is that a Jonin outclassed a special Jonin, because he prove his leadership and his skills to analyze a battlefield and in combat in general. Becoming a Jonin open door like being a Kage bodyguard, vote in the Jonin council and getting A and S rank mission more often."

"Okay, then as I was saying, I'm gonna beat the Jonin exam, that the next step before becoming Hokage right."

"I believe so. Keep working hard. Naruto is keeping a spot for you. He told me that he want Shikamaru as the head of the Jonin council, but you as part of his Kage escort, so you can learn how to be a good Hokage. Shikamaru or Sai might have to fill up for your spot until you ready."

"He did?"

"He believe in you and by seeing you so do I. By looking in your eyes, I see your determination very much like I saw back then in his eyes. You can definitely do it."

"Well thank you Gaara. Just you wait, I'll be Hokage before you know it."

"Though you should probably change now. You wouldn't want to miss Naruto's nomination. Continue training at this pace might make you pass out on this training field."

"You right, I need to go home, hit the shower and go see big brother realizing his dream. Thank you Gaara again."

With that Konohamaru head home quickly leaving a thinking Gaara

( You inspire so much people, your village can only prosper and we will help you in any way we can.) Gaara thought happily while disappearing in sand.

* * *

><p>At Konoha hospital, the soon to be former Hokage was paying a visit to an old friend.<p>

"Hey there, how you're doing."

"Kakashi, nice of you to drop by, what bring you here." said Guy in a wheel chair.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see how an old friend was doing."

"I see, well I feel wonderful. Sakura schedule me for an operation in 2 weeks. Saying that if it were to succeed, I'll be able to walk again. Though she's already warn me not to over do it after walking."

"I'll guess I'll have to keep an eye on you then."

"Gai-sensei will walk again, Sakura-san is amazing." said Lee while walking in the room with Tenten.

"Glad to know you will feel better sensei." the weapon mistress had.

"Don't you worry one bit, I'll be up before you know it, so I can trained you properly for the next Jonin exam. After all, we can let team Kakashi get all the glory in the village isn't that right."

"Right, I'll train even harder so I can be the best ninja in Taijutsu in the village."

"Well, I do want to surpass Tsunade. I open a weapon shop and I want to create weapon that put those of the cloud to shame. I'm working on scroll that seal the Ninjutsu of your opponent. You can after the battle recopy the scroll, for multiple use. I intend to be one of the best Kunoichi of this village."

"That's my students, always aim higher. I'm sure that your former teammate will be proud of both of you. NOW HOW ABOUT SOME SERIOUS BUSINESS."

"Watch out Tenten, Gai-sensei is getting serious." said Lee while his eye were shining. Tenten feel glad that her sensei was doing better, though she never get used to those antic.

"Kakashi, I know you didn't come out here just to watch on me. You came here to tried to get a 2 point lead in our DEADLY GAME OF ROCK PAPER SCISSORS."

(I didn't came for this but it's been a while, why not play the part) "You see right through me." said the 6th.

"Gai-sensei, since your are unable to take the consequence, let me do it for you, if you lose, I'll do 500 laps around the village on my hand."

"That's the spirit Lee."

"Are you insane? they name Naruto Hokage today, you can do that today. Plus you might collapse before you able to complete it." said Tenten

"I know, that why I'll wait to begin after Naruto's nomination. Plus, if I collapse, I'm counting on you Tenten to bring me here. I know you'll have my back."

"hmph... I don't really have a choice aren't I?" (but he is right, I will have his back)

" Great now that this is settle, let's begin."

"Wait, as the Hokage, it wouldn't be really fair if I didn't have a consequence as well for losing."

"NOW YOUR TALKING KAKASHI, SO WHAT YOUR CONSEQUENCE IF YOU LOSE." asked Gai enthusiastically.

"I will cease to exist."

"WHAT?" both Lee and Tenten scream surprised.

"Excellent, you're on."

Then both the older man scream: ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS. One has the scissor, the other has the paper.

" I won. Meaning we're tie in our series." said Gai

"I'll be sure to tell Naruto to come see you, after all Sakura will throw a tantrum if you get out of the hospital. Well I'll guess this is it, see you later kids, Gai. Kakashi said before poufing out of existence."

"That was a shadow clone all along." asked Lee.

"Seem so." said Tenten

"That's why you both still needed training. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to discern a shadow clone too. Trust me, by the time I'm done with you too, your Jonin exam will be talk about as much as the one they did."

"Thanks sensei."

"Now go said congratulations to Naruto for me. That kid is much like you Lee. Always aim higher and you will surpass your limit and all your dream can be reach. That goes for you too Tenten."

"Yeah Gai-sensei. Common Tenten let's go"

"Get well Sensei." With that both Guy's student leave him in that hospital room (Did you see that Neji? They still working hard toward their dream. I'll promise you that I will make sure they both reach it. After all, it is a job of a sensei)

* * *

><p>Elsewhere.<p>

(We are tied in the series it seem.)

Kakashi was at the Hokage desk working some of his last paper work. They were 10 min. left before Naruto was officially become the 7th Hokage. The crow was already gathered in front of the Hokage buildng.

(Hmm. They probably should arrive by now)

"OYE, Kakashi-sensei."

"Right on time Naruto. Oh hello Sakura."

"Hi sensei."

"So Naruto, how do you feel about realizing you dream."

"Right now pretty nervous, you sure I'm ready."

"Having butterfly I see. I suppose it's normal. If you want we could always wait next year."

"THE HELL WE WAIT NEXT YEAR." exclaimed Naruto. "But maybe an hour or two, I should check my speech."

"He stay up all night writing it sensei, you should have seen him. He didn't sleep at all during the night, well so am I since he was nagging me about it and I help him the best I can."

"I see, well I'm about to go out there and to officially retire before announcing you. Listen to me well Naruto, you deserve it. You've trained for 2 years and show the leadership you needed to take care of the village and skill that surpass the Kage level. Plus you've got friend here to help you if you need. It was the dream you always clung onto and all you're hardwork finally pay off. So I will be the 1st to congratulate you officially. Now I'm gonna announce my retirement as the Hokage."

"Kakashi-sensei, what would you do after you retire." asked Naruto.

"Well I guess I'll continue Master Jiraiya work. I believe I've got an idea for his sequel."

"YOU GONNA CONTINUE PERVY SAGE BOOK."

"Indeed. And I know it will probably work. Right Sakura?"

"I don't see what you mean Sensei." said the embarrassed blushing girl.

"Well that explain some of the thing we ... OW," before the blond receive a punch on the head.

"Naruto, Kakashi still there. And don't tell me you never peek once in those book."

"Of course not. I don't need to. Pervy sage told me all about it and his research technique"

"Research technique EH." Sakura said while cracking her knuckle.

**"Great, you won't become Hokage because you find a way to die here.**"

Naruto then said

"But I'll never had to use it. After all, I'm living my dream with my dream girl right."

Sakura's anger vanish instantly

**"Smooth kid"**

(Well at least he now know how to talk to girl too, time sure as change) "Anyway get ready Naruto 'I needed to go talk to the crowd." said the sensei.

With that Kakashi go out on the balcony of the Hokage building to address the crowd while Naruto still checking his note stressfully. Sakura seeing this decide to comfort it by placing both her hand on his shoulder and said:

"Naruto, look at me. It's gonna be okay, you don't need to read a speech if it stress you more. You should go out there and just tell to the world what it meant for you. I believe your good when it come to talking with you heart. I know you wanted to be more responsible as Hokage, but stay true with yourself. I'll be at your side the whole time so don't stress."

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I appreciate it." Naruto said while smiling

"That more the face I want to see from you." answer Sakura while smiling back.

**"What she said, I mean she beat me to it."**

(Thanks for the attention Kurama, how about going getting that Hokage title now)

**"Damn straight"**

**"**Let me help dress you up Naruto"

"Thanks Sakura, last thing we want is to be late. (Don't want her to tease me again that I've become like sensei.) But don't stay here, I want to share this with you."

"Of course, I wouldn't have been anywhere else."

_Meanwhile with Kakashi _

"So to conclude, it's been an honor for me to have been the Hokage over those past three years. But that wasn't really my cup of tea, if I am to be honest."

Naruto begin walking, holding Sakura's hand.

"That is why I really have to prepare someone to be a worthy successor of the Hokage title if I want to be in peace with myself for leaving the office and I couldn't think of a person more fitting than your new Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto appear dress with an black coat with orange flame. On the back, it was written 7th. He still as the classic Hokage hat on his head. Kakashi shake Naruto hand said his congrats and then go back in the Hokage building. The crowd was cheering, everyone was happy that this kid finally has reach his dream. Naruto begin to raise his hand, the crowd begin to calm down because they knew he was about to speak. Then he said.

"Thank you, I really had a speech written but I believe I should speak with my heart."

He turn around looking at the pinkette before winking at her and then continue.

"Since I was a child, I have always dream of this day, the day I've finally become Hokage. At first, I've wanted the title because I wanted to have the acknowledgment of the people of my village. I wanted to prove that I was the strongest ninja of the leaf. But something happen along the way. After defeating Pain, I've gain all that. People respect me, want my autograph, girls wanted to go out with me. So why would I needed to be Hokage. After seeing my predecessors and how they all sacrifice their life to save the village, I understand. A friend remind it to me along the way. They become Hokage to make sure the Leaf future. I've fought with some of you in the war to ensure the Leaf future and to restore peace. I'm glad the other Kage are here because I want them to hear this, I want our alliance to prosper, not to the detriment of one or the other village, but all together. I will tried my best to make the leaf prosper and to ensure that our children have a promising future to live in. I don't know if I'm worthy of the Hokage title, but I will damn sure tried to be each and every single day until I'll retire and everyone who knows me know that I never go back on my word. I promise this to each and every one of you, believe it. Now, let's start the celebration."

Naruto ended the speech with a thumb up as he grinned. The crowd applause and continue to cheer for him. From the rookie, to the other Kage, to the civilian, in other word, everyone was applauding. The festivities begin. Rose bouquet where thrown and all. Joy filled the crowd. The now officially 7th Hokage go back to Sakura, gave her a quick kiss before they go back to the Hokage building.

"So how was it?"

"I wouldn't have done it with the thumb up in the end, but then again, it wouldn't have been you. It was great Naruto. You've put your heart to it and you express yourself well."

They were back in the Hokage office where a blond figure was waiting for them.

"My lady, Grandma." the couple said

"Don't call me that brat. Hmph. I just wanted to say congratulations to you and I've come to tell Sakura that she have 2 weeks off from the hospital."

"Why, I don't need two weeks off."

"2 things, you need all your strength for Guy operation. You never take a day off in the last 2 years. You've always either train or work. Live your life my dear."

"But sensei."

"No but."

"Man, granny can be so bossy sometime, though I agree with her, You should take it easy a little. I don't want you to burn out from work."

"All right, if you take at least 3 days off. You too needed some rest Naruto."

"I can still ask Kakashi to replace me for a couple of day. I'll tried to focus on my new Hokage duties only and be done with work as soon as possible if he can."

"Meaning be at the office and not go on mission." Sakura said while smirking

- I'll never do that." said hesitantly Naruto

"You sure?" .

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll keep an eye on him, after all, Koharu and Homura has retire and being an elder of the leaf and a former Hokage, I believe I can get use to watch Naruto and have a spot in the council. Plus it kind of pay well."

"You need money for gambling, right granny?"

"I'll never do that, Shizune would attest but she's in the hospital." said Tsunade with the same intonation as Naruto

"So 5th is a gambler, 6th a perv and 7th a prankster. I wonder what were the other Hokages flaws. But I won't change any of you for anything." Sakura said.

"Well kids, it's been fun but I've got to go. The party as started and you know that sake is 50% today so I'm off. Naruto, seriously congratulations, Jiraiya would have been proud of you for being Hokage." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thanks granny, he meant a lot to me. Don't drink too much ok."

"Don't worry about me, see you around kids."

With that Tsunade was gone.

* * *

><p>"Well Naruto, I suppose we should be get going as well." said Sakura<p>

"Yeah we should, but I just want to know how much did he hear?"

"Who?" Sakura begin to concentrate and did felt another presence.

"I see you both notice me."

"Wouldn't be worthy of my title otherwise would I?"

"I suppose so, said Sasuke while dispelling his cloaking technique."

"Cool jutsu man."

"Thank you, I came to congratulate on fulfilling your dream. Well, both of them."

"You knew about us?" ask the blonde.

"I bet with Kakashi that revealing this information should both make you finally confess."

"What did you bet?"

"Between sensei and me."

"Wouldn't that be Kakashi-sensei Icha Icha collection Sasuke?" asked the pinkette

"Tch"

"That is why he want to continue Pervy sage work."

"What, Kakashi is gonna wrote sequel?"

"Yeah and Sakura-chan will probably buy them. Ouch"

"Naruto!"

"Well I win them for Karin as well, if that can make you feel better, I'll probably have to bought them too."

"You're together?" Both asked at the same time, while Sakura release the chokehold she had on Naruto.

"We did hook up after a year in my trip."

"Just threat her well Sasuke, she's the only member of my clan that I know."

"Don't worry, I didn't get how precious she was to me until someone almost got her. How did you know about her being in your clan? "

"During my Hokage training with Kakashi, I'll check the report of your team, I didn't read it all but I've got the file. I was shock to see her family name."

"I see."

"Wait how come you comeback in the village and never even say hi until now, Sasuke. I should beat manner into you. Especially for playing me four years ago." said a seemingly." irrated Sakura.

Sasuke gulp, thinking that if they were to break into a fight, Naruto would either brake the fight, or if he dare lay a finger on her, join her to beat him up. He heard about the jonin exam and though he did become stronger, he cannot see himself winning versus the two.

"But it is because of you that we were together sooner, so I'm just gonna say thank you, tried to pass by our house next time, we could cook you dinner or go to Ichiraku just to catch up. We both missed you know." said the pinkette who was smiling sincerely now.

"Sorry, I'll tried next time. Karin did want to know more about you dobe since she learn you're an Uzumaki too."

"Yeah no problem, you are welcome anytime. You should have seen your face teme, you almost pissed your pant. Sakura totally play you."

"Shut up loser."

Naruto was laughing while Sakura give herself a mental tap to the shoulder, thinking that now they're even.

"Anyway, Sakura, may I ask you a question. Suigetsu keep nagging me about it."

"What is it?"

"What the hell a kunoichi name Karui did to you at the Jonin exam. From what I gather, you had her trapped in a paralytic genjutsu or with a drug, meaning she was neutralize, but you hit her with superhuman strength, sending her flying and breaking 2 or 3 of her ribs while knocking her out. That doesn't seem like you to go overkill like that."

"How did he get that information?" said a surprised kunoichi.

"Suigetsu want to learn Killer bee fighting Style, with 7 swords. We had business with the cloud village to update our bingo book and when the cloud ninjas that participate in the Jonin exam came back, that Karui girl was shock by her humiliating defeat and the fact that the same ninja heal her after the match. Her partner talk about seeing every worst case scenario possible and he didn't see this one coming."

"Teme, it's kind of your fault."

"What do I have to do with that?"

"Sasuke, Naruto is partially right, but it is mine mainly. I did lost control a little and that girl was too brash to be a Jonin if you ask me." answer the pinkette embarassed.

"What did she done for you to lose control like that?"

"Well..."

_Flashback _

_Karui was teamming up with Omoi to face their the opponent. _

_"Look Omoi, it's the kid that didn't want to sell out his friend. This time I won't hold back on the beatdown."_

_"Beatdown ? You can possibly be serious, you cannot possibly have beat up Naruto. I would have known of it . Right Naruto?"_

_"Right" he answered with a fake smile._

_"I know that smile so you better spill it."_

_"Ok, ok, remember when Sasuke join up the Akatsuki, report where about him taking Killer Bee to them and dead. You weren't there when they asked information, I refuse to sell out anything and propose to bear their rage. I've kind of let her beat me up for a while."_

_"I see nothing to worry about." Sakura said with a fake smile._

_(I guess I'll just have one guy to watch, her anger is at her peak when she put that faked smile.)_

_**(Prepare to stop her if she goes too far)**_

_(Nah she won't, I hope)_

_"All right everyone, this is a 2v2 match, the contest ended when either both opponent are knocked out, incapacitate or if one opponent give up. Begin."_

_As soon as those word come out. Sakura disappear in the air and throw 3 kunais at Karui's direction._

_"You need a better aim if you hope to beat me." said Karui with confidence while the kunais missed her. _

_She didn't have to move much, the aim was off. However, what she failed to see was that the kunai as a small pocket attach to it with substance smelling like Sakura's flower in it. _

_(Hmm, it smell good. Now it time to make my move.)_

_Karui tried to move but to no avail. The odor was getting stronger. _

_"What happening, I can't move?"_

_"Karui, snap out of it, you'll might be judge incapacitate", state her teammate while having a kunai clast with Naruto _

_What he didn't see coming is Sakura at an unimaginable speed strike Karui right on the chest saying._

_"This is for beating Naruto up."_

_Karui was defensless and was knocked out in mere sec. Omoi back down from Naruto as soon he realzse her partner was out. Sakura then turn to give a death glare at him while asking her teammate with a serious tone. _

_"Did he beat you up too?"_

_"No he didn't I guess we should really start now."_

_"Not necessary, Ref, I give up."_

_"Omoi give up, which mean Naruto and Sakura are the winner."_

_End of the flashback. _

"Dobe, you shouldn't have done that for me. I didn't deserve this kind of loyalty back then, even now you shouldn't do it."

"You were still my friend, I didn't want to sell you out, though the plan of getting myself beat up was pretty stupid." The blond respond while scratching the back of his head.

"YOU THINK." both Sakura and Sasuke yelled

"Anyway it's all in the past. I apologize to the Raikage and Sakura did heal Karui. A told me that this was a good reality check for her too, because being overconfidence and that her action toward me wasn't necessary. I understand what he meant because if it was someone higher up back then like Kakashi or the head of a clan, we might have enter at war with the cloud for nothing, after all, every village were threatened by the Akatsuki, the leaf was weaken and the Raikage was emotionally back then. But it didn't has come to that and I believe that make everyone even. Enough about the past, what happen with your team?"

"Well, Suigetu has master 5 of the 7 swords of the mist, he got 2 left. He is in the cloud training to improve his chakra reserve so he can wield Samaheda and want to learn the 7 sword style, as I were saying earlier. Orochimaru tried to find a way to cure Jugo, he is with him as we speak. That the last thing he wanted to do before passing."

"Passing?" both his teammatwe ask in disbelief.

"YES, I mean dying. He use the forbidden immortality ninjutsu. To remain alive, Orochimaru must stole a body every 3 years. We found a way with Karin and my rinnegan to prolong it to 5 or 6 years. But in the end, he will die."

"Unless he stole a body right." asked Sakura .

"Yeah but that won't happen. He told me that he was afraid to die before, because he wasn't able to trust anyone anymore, that he had to be alone to discover the secret of the world and to know all existing ninjutsu. His vision change when I revive him. He understand what I was going through and how powerful I've grown. We share a similar past and yet, I didn't take the same route as he did. So he decide that he has no reason to be immortal and to sacrifice the life of other. He don't see his life worth more than the others now."

"And what if it is all an act?" state the girl

"Well, let just say that 1 way or the other, he die but I rather not have to do anything with it. While traveling with me, he teach me most of his jutsu so I'm pretty sure I can handle him."

"I see, well keep me inform of that situation." said the new Hokage

"I will."

"Do you still travel with Kabuto?"

"Well he stay in the Hidden rain village at their official head medic. He decide to settle there, since thanks to the Hidden Rain close border, no one know him and he never had to spy on them. So he live there now."

"Did the internal war is over?" the blond wonder.

"We're getting close."

"Enough about politic. Sasuke, how about the real question Naruto and I really want to know, when will you be coming home?"

"I want to at least settle the rain conflict. That could take another 2 years. I know I can do the bingo book while I have a home here, but not yet. Maybe when we will be ready to start a family, I'll move back."

"Sasuke talking about starting a family? That something I never expected." Sakura said teasingly

"God, you were so much easier to deal when we were young."

"And so not really myself around you, don't you find it more fun, less annoying."

"You will learn to deal with it Sasuke"she so adorable.

"Says the guy who love her for like, as far as I know you. Anyway, I should take my leave, I've been here long enough, check with your anbu if they notice me, I'm curious about it, the other are waiting for me outside the village. I wanted to know about the efficacy of this cloaking jutsu."

"Well good-bye Sasuke, take care of yourself. said Sakura while hugging him."

"Tried not to get into too much trouble, I've tell you about the anbu when you get back here and don't forget, we always got your back and you always have a home in the hidden leaf."said Naruto while showing Sasuke is fist.

"Right"

Sasuke then fist bump with Naruto before saying.

"One last thing, Naruto, how come no girls harass you. I mean when I was here, every girl were after me. You've become quite popular, yet, no one seem to bother you from what Kakashi-sensei said."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan scare them off by smashing a table on our first date because of the 3rd girl trying to flirt with me while saying he's mine, anyone who want him go through me."

"Stop embarrassing me Naruto." said a red Sakura.

"Figure, I suppose I should prepare for something like that from Karin."

"You might do that for her yourself, said the medic. After all, Naruto did punch a guy who tried too much to flirt with me. I crashed a table but because of he's action, I had to heal the perv afterward. The guy was unconscious for a while, he barely hold back."

"Sakura-chan, he was asshole. No one should watch you and threat you like a piece of meat."

"Those stories seem interesting but that will be for another time, maybe when I came to visit you for diner. See you guys. With that, Sasuke pouf out of the room."

"He accept our invitation ?"

"Told you, deep inside he missed us." answer the Hokage.

"Well Hokage-sama, I believe your people are waiting for you." said a flirting Sakura while wrapping her arm around Naruto's neck

"I suppose we could join them, but after that, it's you and me." the blond answer while holding her waist.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The couple then kissed before going celebrate with their friends.

* * *

><p><em>2<em>_nd__ Timeskip (9 years later) _

Naruto was over his office when a messenger came with a message. He said that he came from the hospital. Naruto open the letter and read

_My beloved, I told you that I will get the kids at the academy, but a student was injured during the shuriken training and told a nurse that Satoru is missing from school. Would you mind having him found while I get Haruka out of school. I'll ask her if she knows something about her brother. Send Kakashi or Kiba to find him, he like those two and they've got the skill to find him. If I've got any piece of intel, I'll deliver them to you personally.  
><em>

_Love you. Sakura_

(**Looks like your brat is doing a prank)**

(What makes you think it's a prank, he could have gone sick or something and decide to head home)

(**Because he is your son and apple doesn't fall far from the tree) **

(I don't get what you mean)

With that, Naruto make a shadow clone to pose as himself, doing the paper work while he goes to search for his son. He did want to skip paper work and found out what happened. What Satoru didn't know was that his dad did put a Hirashin seal inside his bag pack. Naruto appear and what he saw was his son doing his personal prank. He was painting the Hokage's heads. He was about to paint the 4th head until he heard

"Satoru." yell Naruto at the bottom of the statue.

"Dad oh oh OH" he was about to fall but the Hokage was fast enough to catch him. He put him back down and then asked him:

"What do you think you're doing here?" he ask calmly.

"It's simple dad, everyone at school think that I'm good because I've got special treatment since I'm the Hokage's son, so I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove the whole village wrong. I wanted them to acknowledge that I'm good not because of anyone else than me. That's why I decide to be Hokage dad. I'm gonna tried to surpass you."

Naruto was listening carefully to his son. His word as reach him in a way he didn't expect. He put his hand on his son head before telling him :

"You want to be Hokage eh. Well you better do better prank than this then. At your age, I could have paint all the Hokage's head before getting caught."

"No fair, they were only 4 in your time."

"That's why you need an accomplice. I help you finish the prank. We let it rest for a while, afterward, I help you cleaning it. A Hokage can have fun, but must be held responsible for his action,that is why after that, I'll help with your homework, knowing Haruka, she will probably get them for you."

"Yeah I'm doing a prank with dad. But hey, wouldn't mom be mad at you."

"That's part of your training too, what she doesn't know can't hurt her right. We have to do this quick then. After the homework, how about some ramen."

"OH yeah let's do this."

While the father and son were doing their prank, Sakura arrived at school to pick Haruka.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?"

"It was great, I've just receive an exam result and I've got an A+."

"That's my girl. I've got a question for you, did you happened to know where is your brother?"

"Don't know, he just say something about proving people wrong and say something about pulling the ultimate prank."

"Did you say prank?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I send you father to get him, well more like to put some ninja on that task, but he said to me last week that he missed the prank he used to do."

"You don't think dad would join him?"

"Well, I know that he will scold him and put him on the right track, but if he find the prank good, he might join him."

"Well we should tried to figure where they gonna hit then."

Then they heard some villager.

"What are they doing?"

"The Hokage is doing prank again, it's been a while."

"His son with him."

"OH MY GOD! what have they done."

Sakura just take Haruka's hand and decided to follow those voices.. When the Hokage's head where at view, she couldn't believe it.

"Baka, both of them. A vein was popping from a Sakura's forehead."

"They paint grand-dad and grandma Tsunade, said Haruka."

"Oh they're gonna get it."

"Calm down mommy, they seem to have even paint daddy head. The only one they didn't paint is the 6th one."

Sakura's forehead return to normal, then wonder why he didn't paint Kakashi's head.

"You right, I promise I won't touch a single hair from either of them. But I will have to talk to your brother, he can't skip class like that" (Your father probably take that has an excuse to skip the paperwork at the office and plant a clone there instead, oh he'll hear about it tonight)

When they arrived at the scene, the younger girl greet the other.

"Hey Daddy, Satoru."

"Hi sweetie, Sakura-Chaaaaaaan! It's not what you think it is?"

"Dad, we're busted. We shouldn't have waste so much time on the 6th head."

"We wouldn't if you didn't have ask me such a hard question."

_"cough cough_, boys, may I asked what was the question before you both got scold and probably get in trouble."

"Well Sakura-chan, if you don't know the answer on that question, would you mind give us a pass."

"Dad, you know mommy is one of the smartest ninja in the village, there is no way that she shouldn't know the answer." said a confident Haruka.

"Good, then you can even help her."

( This is bad, Naruto is confident and he know that I won't back down from this kind of challenge. Since he want a pass, I suppose he already scold Satoru, so no need to do it again.)

"Find, you'll get a pass, but you clean up this mess QUICKLY before we get home."

"Of course mom, we must take responsibility for our action, right dad?" said Satoru proudly.

"That's right son."

Sakura couldn't help smiling at this.

"So what's your question?"

"The reason I didn't paint Kakashi-sensei head, it's because Satoru asked me this, what Kakashi-sensei look like without his mask? So I ask you both."

Sakura and Haruka as no idea. They did talk with their children when the old team 7 tried to successfully peek under Kakashi's mask and failed. They don't know how he look like, even after all this time.

"Ok ok, you win, Haruka, dear, would you mind helping your brother and father cleaning this mess. I'll help you too."

"We're family, of course I'll help them, I've got your homework Satoru by the way."

"Thanks sis."

"You don't have to do this Sakura-chan."

" As our daughter said, we're family. Beside you seem to have forget something quite important. Remember back then Naruto, the 3rd was Hokage, you know that right."

"Of course I remember Sakura-chan."

"Yeah Hiruzen Sarutobi was Hokage because grand-dad die as the 4th." her son added.

"You're good with your history lesson boy. Back then, that prank was let's just say, less risky and I help you because I want the paint to be gone fast."

"What do you mean less risky." asked the older blond.

"Because Tsunade-sama wasn't Hokage, what will happen if she knew what you've done."

Both Naruto and Satoru gulped in fear.

"Boys don't think things through." said their daughter,

"Well our boys are rash, that why we have to watch their back." answer her mom.

"Sakura-chan, take the children and go, I'll clean it up. Make sure that they make their homework. Satoru won't do this kind of deadly prank again."

"I'm sorry mommy, I won't do it again."

"It's ok, mommy has already forgive you, but don't skip class anymore ok."

"Ok, I'll tried my best."

"We'll all go to ramen after you finish you homework kids."

" Yeah." both children exclaimed.

" I'll see you home then." Sakura said before giving a quick kiss to Naruto and take their children.

"Time to clean this in an instant."

Naruto made 5 shadows clones. He then proceed to remove all the painting at a unbelivable speed.

(All clean, let's head home)

**So kid, you seem pretty happy.**

(I'm proud of my family, I think Satoru understand what I meant and he really make me think of us younger, the way we both did want to be acknowledged, though more me since I've wanted to be recognized by the village and have the same dream for the same reason. Haruka wasn't forced to help and understand what a family is for. I see Sakura-chan and myself in both of them. Plus she is an awesome mom and wife. So I suppose I'm really happy and lucky. In the end, I've realized every dream that I had when I was a child. I've become Hokage, I get Sakura-chan affection, I've got a family where I'm happy. We're not at the perfect peace yet but we continue to tried to advance toward it. I didn't give up on anything and ultimately, it pay off. )

**You follow the path you believe in, all the way through the end, honoring your late sensei and Nagato will for peace. I'm proud of you.**

(Thanks Kurama, I should tried to help them with their homework, though they both kind of smart, but I want them to know that I am here, if they need me. Plus I think I should talk to Sakura and Sasuke about a new peeking under Kakashi's mask operation )

**I'm sure they know that both their parent love them. About your sensei's mask,** **Why don't you just ask him?**

(So he can pull another mask trick, no thanks. Plus, he takes the fun out of it. I'll check their schedule when they're free.)

(**You really haven't change over the years much.)**

With that Naruto joined to have an evening with his family.

So here end the tales of the boy now grown into a man. The boy had a the nine-tails demon fox spirit seal inside of him, making him a monster to his own people. The boy had to fight for acknowledgement as a human being and he aimed for the top. On his journey, he found friend, comrade, love and even a family. He past through the pain betrayal and the horror of war. He unwavering spirit has kept him going his way and in the end, the man has everything he has desire. The demon-fox has grown into a guardian fox for him and his village. In the end, he never give up on his dream and made it all come true. Now he is the pillar that will support the village hidden in the leaf, the 7th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>I didn't expect the epilogue to be this long. DAMN LOL. I didn't expect 32 000 words story either when I started this. So thanks for the people who support me. I've tried to do the best story I could think while respecting what happen in the 698 chapters. I'm not really satisfy with the epilogue chapter, to be honest, because I wanted to adress what all the rookie 11 would do in life. I did that but I felt like I develop some more than other. It might go with my own personal preference or the fact that some has a big loose end in the original (like Hinata was supposed to grown as leader of her clan and it never happen, the change of the Hyuga way, never happen either)

Plus, this story has no combat in it, it's really more about what those character has become. I think of Tsunade late in the process of writing, so I've found it a little poor. I include her before Sasuke, but having the 2 back to back wasn't such a great idea. I include a Karui flashback, because I felt like it's a point that you can't ignore. She beat up Naruto in a way that wasn't necessary back then. Making her the girlfriend of any rookie who was a little close to Naruto make no sense for me, that why I didn't hook her up with anyone, for those who wonder why this flashback was in it.

Future epilogue with Naruto and his family is just to show that Naruto having done the same prank when his was young should at least scold his son, but not by saying that it ruined his image. That make you a father that care more about image than ethic and your son. That's why I tried to portray here, a father that can understand his son action, can play with him and scold him if necessary.

I didn't describe the two children in the story. if I were to describe them.

Satoru is like 8 years, he would have orange or blond hair with green eyes in my mind

Haruka is like 6 year,. She would have pink (but a little darker than Sakura's) hair but get blue eyes

Why orange ( mix pink and yellow, you've got orange)

Well hope you guys enjoy it all. R&R. When I post this chapter, I'll begin reread the whole thing and I'll update it for the grammar error and computer error as well. That's why you might have an update at some point or if I decide to do an spin-off story but this one is complete.


End file.
